Academia Konoha
by Salem Angel Marion
Summary: Amor, amistad, rivalidad, intriga, celos, envidia… la vida de una estudiante de preparatoria no es fácil, no cuando el chico más popular de la academia ha puesto su atención en ella y la persona que le gusta malentiende esa amistad con interés.
1. La admiradora secreta

Capítulo 1: **La admiradora secreta**

" _Y al cruzarse nuestros caminos, el dilema comenzó_ "

El primer amor es como una refrescante brisa a la mitad del verano, el más dulce de los néctares, un soplo vital que nos reinventa y causa una radical revolución aún en el temperamento más sensato; es por tanto, un amor que marca de por vida, recuerdo que perdura eternamente en la memoria, capaz de arrancarnos un distraído suspiro al evocar esos días especiales de nuestra juventud perdida.

No existe lógica, motivo ó razón que explique los actos que se comenten en aras del amor, sin importar cuánto nos esforcemos en la batalla, el corazón termina por determinar la contienda y nos dicta terminante estar al lado del ser que causó en primer lugar dicho interés, aún si para lograr el objetivo, la conducta se ve afectada de forma extraña, orillándonos a hacer y decir cosas de las que nunca pensamos seríamos capaces.

Desde hacía casi tres semanas, Hinata había caído presa de la ineludible flecha de Cupido; y desde entonces, no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar, soñar y divagar con _él_. Apenas sabía su nombre, no conocía a su familia, ni amigos ó costumbres, pero lo cierto es que éste ya se había convertido en el centro de su universo, atraída por esa vibrante personalidad tan opuesta a la suya, llegó al extremo de seguirlo cual sombra a todos lados.

Su nombre, Hyuuga Hinata, de dieciséis años de edad con un aspecto común y corriente, tímida y con una personalidad más bien insegura. Según su propio criterio, nada sobresaliente y poco agraciada. Sus muchos complejos la obligaban a esconderse bajo holgadas prendas de ropa que la hacían ver más robusta de lo que en realidad era.

Resignada a su nula habilidad social, prefería mantener un bajo perfil, pasar inadvertida; y era precisamente en esta incapacidad para socializar, donde residía su actual problema amoroso, la arraigada introversión de años hizo tarea imposible proferir abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Consideró alternativas a la habitual confesión directa, llegando a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de librarse del problema era por medio de una carta, método sencillo, pero altamente efectivo. Así pues, resuelta a llevar a cabo la encomienda, en una semana no hizo otra cosa que vigilarlo, aguardando la oportunidad perfecta para entregar la importante misiva, sabía bien que sería rechazada, pero creyó que al menos si él le rompían el corazón, el siguiente paso sería aceptarlo y finalmente superarlo, volviendo a la cómoda rutina de ser ignorada por el mundo.

Decidido lo tenía, ese mismo día aquel joven conocería sus sentimientos, nada ni nadie lo impediría, eso la incluía a ella misma, lucharía contra sus propias inseguridades, se tragaría los nervios y sobrepondría al temblor de sus rodillas, que amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla al menor titubeo. Costase lo que costase, iba a declararse apropiadamente.

Con su objetivo en la mira desde media cuadra atrás, esperó paciente, sopesando el momento exacto para actuar, sus inseguridades no eran el único problema al que tuvo que enfrentarse, como si el cielo conspirara en su contra, durante la última semana cada vez que intentó acercársele, un tercero se ponía de por medio en su camino.

Respiró profundamente, oculta tras uno de los pilares que sostenían las pesadas rejas tubulares de la entrada principal. Lo observó a la distancia, rezando por poder hablar a solas con él. Estando en clases separabas, la única oportunidad que Hinata tenía en el día para abordarlo, era precisamente a esa hora. Aguzó el oído, apenas si alcanzaba a escuchar fragmentos de la animada charla que sostenía con el que pronto aprendió a identificar como su mejor amigo.

\- Conseguí la espada de Tosuka y pasé al último nivel – Uzumaki Naruto era la clase de chico amigable, con el que todos se llevaban bien, de naturaleza hiperactiva y vivaz astucia, un alma libre y luminosa, cuya resplandeciente sonrisa atraía a los demás, pero por todas sus cualidades, pesaban en igual medida sus defectos, quizás el principal de ellos era su ingenuidad, los otros solían aprovecharse de su buena fe, orillándolo a cometer actos que terminaban por meterlo en problemas, problemas de los que a menudo su mejor amigo solía rescatarlo.

Uchiha Sasuke era la contraparte indiscutible de Naruto, reservado y de austera personalidad, poseía un agudo intelecto, fuerte presencia, pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era su atractivo físico. Su carisma nato y el aura de misterio que parecía rodearlo conformaban un conjunto de cualidades que generaba la admiración de la mayoría de las chicas de su clase y de la Academia Konoha entera. Su persona causaba tanto revuelo, que muy a su pesar, tenía tras él un grupo de seguidoras quienes se autodenominaron su "Club de fans"; y justo en ese momento, Naruto creyó haber detectado a un mimbro del peculiar Club.

Volvió la vista tratando de atrapar infraganti a la acosadora, fue por apenas una fracción de segundo, si bien no le vio el rostro, resultó evidente para él que alguien estaba siguiéndolos.

\- ¿Es mi imaginación ó nos está acechando una de tus fans? – sin inmutarse, Sasuke siguió de frente su camino, respondiendo a su amigo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Lleva varios días haciéndolo – ante tal declaración, la inmediata reacción de Naruto fue de escandalosa sorpresa.

\- ¡¿En serio?!, no me había dado cuenta – Hinata se encogió en su sitio al escucharlo; sobrecogida, llevó instintivamente ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Sabiéndose descubierta, dio por hecho que su plan había fracasado, de un momento él la encararía.

Un _bum bum_ acelerado martilló sus oídos, no estaba segura de estar preparada para enfrentarlo, mucho menos articular una frase coherente en su presencia. Durante un interminable minuto la ansiedad y la angustia le carcomieron la mente, preocupación innecesaria, los planes de aquellos dos distaban de lo que su activa imaginación fantaseaba.

\- Lo mejor será ignorarla – convino finalmente Sasuke, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para lidiar con una de esas molestas chicas.

Hinata exhaló pesadamente, mezcla de alivio y desilusión, nuevamente había perdido la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos.

Un minuto más se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, aguardando a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para salir de su escondite y pensar en otra forma de entregar la carta a su destinatario.

\- Tienes suerte… – prosiguió Naruto, poniendo en práctica lo sugerido por Sasuke: 'ignorar a la acosadora' – cada vez que le pido a Sakura-chan una cita termino con un ojo morado – rió despreocupado al rememorar las muchas veces que Haruno Sakura, la chica de sus sueños, fuente de sus desvelos y causa de numerosas contusiones desde hacía más de un año, lo había mandado literalmente a volar en sus incansables intentos por conquistarla.

\- Es porque eres demasiado insistente, ya deberías darte por vencido con ella – opinó Sasuke práctico. Su consejo solo terminó por avivar la llama de la determinación que ardía dentro de Naruto y adoptando una decidida pose, empuñó una mano al frente, con la firme convicción de no fracasar.

\- ¡Nunca!, ¡un Uzumaki jamás retrocede a su palabra! – Sasuke le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, cansado de ser obligado por Naruto a escuchar sus desventuras amorosas cuando Sakura lo rechazaba.

\- Entonces no te quejes si Sakura vuelve a golpearte – Naruto hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió adelante, ideando en voz alta una nueva forma de acercarse a su idolatrada Sakura-chan. Sasuke resopló fastidiado al escuchar los temerarios planes que hacía su amigo, seguro de que Naruto sería rechazado por centésima vez, después de todo, Sakura era miembro activo de ese ridículo club suyo, empeñada en " _ganar su corazón"_ , tal y como se lo hizo saber apenas la conoció.

Anduvieron en silencio por un tramo más, y justo antes de entrar en el edificio principal, Sasuke volvió la vista, fastidiado por la molesta presencia que se empeñaba en seguirlos.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo se decidirá a actuar? – dadas sus desagradables experiencias pasadas con esa clase de chicas, en el transcurso de su vida escolar Sasuke desarrolló anormalmente la percepción que tenía de su entorno, siempre alerta ante la amenaza latente de contacto físico indeseado.

\- ¿Por qué no le hablas tú?... – intervino Naruto, adivinando sus pensamientos – así se da por vencida de una vez – Sasuke regresó a él la mirada incrédulo, Naruto retrocedió un paso, asustado por la maniaca forma en que le veía – ¿qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?

\- Increíble… – deliberadamente lo señaló con el dedo índice, logrando que Naruto se sintiera más incómodo – tu cerebro realmente funciona – indicó sarcástico, el desconcierto de Naruto inmediatamente dio paso a la furia. Sin pensarlo lo encaró decidido, dispuesto a desquitarse.

\- ¡¿Qué insinúas estúpido Sasuke?! – pese a su exaltado tono y tenerlo sujeto por las solapas del saco negro que era parte del uniforme escolar, éste lo ignoró y apropósito se tapó los oídos, sabiendo de antemano que así acrecentaría la ira del otro muchacho – ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

\- Ruidoso – murmuró sin variar su apático semblante, ahorrándose la molestia de tomar enserio sus amenazantes palabras.

\- Idiota – resignado, lo soltó de las solapas. Al verse libre, Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, emprendiendo inesperadamente el camino de regreso – ¡Hey, espera!, ¿a dónde vas?

\- ¡Adelántate!, ahora te alcanzo – se despidió sin volver la vista atrás, dejando tras sí a un desconcertado Naruto, quien al seguir con la vista su trayecto, no tardó en comprender lo que Sasuke pretendía.

Decidió no entrometerse y dejarlo resolver sus problemas, las acosadoras de Sasuke le ponían los pelos de punta, de todos en la Academia era sabido que sin importar si eras mujer u hombre, quien se metía con ellas tenía su sentencia firmada y en el peor de los casos, no sobrevivía al final del semestre para contarlo.

* * *

Escondida tras un árbol, Hinata esperaba ansiosa el momento en que los dos chicos entraran en el edificio principal para poder salir de su escondite y hacer lo mismo, pero tal y como venía pasando, sus planes no resultaron según lo pensado. Justo cuando consideraba viable la idea de dejar su refugio, el corazón le dio un tumbo asustado al ser sorprendida por la persona más inesperada.

\- ¿Hay algo particular que quieras discutir ó existe otra razón por la que nos estés siguiendo a todos lados? – la pregunta de Sasuke la tomó desprevenida, sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente al encararlo de frente y durante un par de segundos su mente quedó en blanco, imposibilitándola a proferir palabra alguna.

\- Este… yo… yo no… – presa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza, hizo lo que regularmente hacía en situaciones tan estresantes como esa: tartamudear.

Sasuke la observó fijamente a los ojos, logrando con ello que su inseguridad aumentara y otro de sus tics saliera a flote, de la nada comenzó a jugar incesante con los dedos índices de ambas manos, olvidando así la carta que llevaba consigo y por tanto, el motivo que en primer lugar la obligó a seguirlos.

Aquel incidente no le pasó desapercibido a Sasuke, sin dudarlo recogió el sobre de color rosado caído a unos centímetros de sus pies, la incertidumbre se apoderó de Hinata al darse cuenta de su descuido, incertidumbre que se volvió pánico cuando Sasuke comenzó a examinar detenidamente el sobre.

\- ¿Una declaración? – dedujo acertadamente él, al ver el stick de corazón que sellaba la lengüeta del sobre.

\- No… espe… – inútilmente trató de detenerlo, en su intento por arrebatarle la carta tropezó con una raíz expuesta del árbol en el que en primer lugar se ocultó, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo– ¡por favor no la leas! – contrariada y aún a sabiendas de saberse sin posibilidades, hizo un último intento por detenerlo, no la escuchó.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – murmuró desconcertado, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras ahí escritas – ¿es una broma? – de la carta volvió la vista a la chica y viceversa, indeciso a dar crédito ó tomarlo como una broma, optó por lo último y una espontanea carcajada se dejó escuchar, riéndose abiertamente de ella.

Humillada por su reacción, Hinata apretó fuertemente los puños sobre su regazo, temblaba ligeramente, en parte por la vergüenza, en parte por la ofensa, creyéndolo una descarada burla a sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué…? – balbuceó entre dientes, e incapaz de seguir reprimiéndose, lo enfrentó, rompiendo su pasividad habitual para clamar enojada – ¡¿por qué te burlas?! – por primera vez Sasuke se detuvo a considerarla, la observó un minuto en silencio, evaluando si merecía o no, tomarla en serio, al escuchar sus quedos sollozos, decidió apiadarse un poco. Se acuclilló a su altura, dándole un suave golpecito en la cabeza con el propio sobre para llamar su atención – ' _Querido Naruto-kun, estoy enamorada de ti..._ ' – leyó en voz alta, pero Hinata, quien pensaba que aún se burlaba de ella, no le prestó atención hasta que Sasuke retomó la palabra – ¿esa es tu idea de una declaración?, ni siquiera está firmada… – observó él, centrando deliberadamente su atención en el sobre, sin verla directamente.

Siendo precisamente él un experto en el tema luego de recibir por años decenas de cartas con igual cometido, le pareció cómico y hasta inocente, su desafortunada intención. Hinata tomó el gesto como una oferta de paz y optó por hacer de lado los prejuicios, respondiendo tímidamente la pregunta.

\- No sabía qué más escribir – al no detectar pretensión en sus palabras y descartándola automáticamente como una amenaza (después de todo era a Naruto y no a él a quien perseguía), Sasuke la juzgó sincera, por tanto decidió serlo también.

\- Realmente te gusta ese tonto ¿no? – apuntó amistoso, ahondando en los sentimientos de la extraña joven. Si decía la verdad, resultaría interesante ver a Naruto desenvolviéndose ante semejante situación, por primera vez sería Naruto y no él, quien recibiera el asedio de una desconocida.

Abochornada por su franqueza, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, disipando cualquier duda que él pudiera tener.

– Será muy divertido ver la cara que pone ese idiota cuando se entere – exteriorizó sin pensar, Hinata reaccionó al acto, horrorizada ante la sola idea de que él pudiera enterarse por alguien más.

\- ¡No por favor…!, no le diga nada… – impulsiva lo tomó del brazo y tan pronto como fue consciente de su atrevimiento, lo soltó – me… me moriría de la vergüenza si él lo supiera – atenuó sonrojada, sin atreverse a verlo.

\- No comprendo, ¿entonces por qué llevas ésta carta contigo? – sonsacó él, entretenido con sus constantes arrebatos, dándole la impresión de que aparte de excéntrica, era bipolar.

\- Y-yo… yo pensaba dársela – aceptó contrariada, inamovible en su postura de no mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Enserio? – la presionó, sin creerle una sola palabra – ¿cuándo?

\- Este, este yo… – ya no supo qué responderle.

Si bien sus reacciones lo divertían, Sasuke se compadeció un poco y dejó de hostigarla con preguntas que evidentemente le resultaban incomodas.

\- Si no pensabas darle la carta ¿por qué nos seguías? – en ese momento se puso de pie, Hinata se mostró renuente a contestar, pero nuevamente él no pareció darle importancia, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sorprendida por el gesto, le tomó unos segundos decidirse a aceptar su ofrecimiento; al fin decidió confiar en él y terminó tomando su mano, Sasuke la estrechó entre la suya sin saber que ese inocente gesto, desataría consecuencias desastrosas para ella.

\- Yo… yo los seguí porque realmente quiero hablar con él – aceptó – pero cuando estoy cerca de Naruto-kun me pongo muy nerviosa y todo me sale mal.

\- Eres extraña… – en ese momento Sasuke se percató de un pequeño detalle, no sabía el nombre de la atolondrada chica – por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

\- Me llamo Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata… – expresó tímida, recibiendo de manos de Sasuke la carta causante del malentendido.

\- Te daré un consejo Hyuuga-san, si quieres que él te note, deja de esconderte tras los árboles… – inspirándole algo de simpatía y movido por el interés de divertirse a costillas de Naruto, antes de despedirse, Sasuke decidió darle un último consejo que sin duda le resultaría útil – ó de lo contrario, creerá que eres una de mis acosadoras – y sin decir más se marchó, perdiéndose de la anonadada mueca impresa en el rostro de Hinata.

\- ¡¿Acosadora?! – quedó tan impactada por la última frase que le costó un poco sobreponerse y asimilar las directas palabras de Sasuke.

Hinata era un persona sin malicia, nunca creyó que sus acciones pudieran ser malinterpretadas, mucho menos ser tomada por acosadora. En extremo avergonzada terminó por aceptar lo dicho y darle la razón al Uchiha, cayendo en cuenta de ¿qué clase de persona cuerda se escondería tras un árbol para seguir a un chico?, si Naruto pensaba lo mismo, podría irle diciendo adiós a cualquier acercamiento entre ellos, si es que tal acto podía darse.

Meditando en su desafortunada situación, la primera clase le pasó como en un sueño, el resto de la mañana se obligó a creer que no todo estaba perdido y aún tenía esperanzas de que Naruto no la considerara una acosadora, como le dejó entrever "Uchiha-san". No pudo averiguar su nombre completo, pero casualmente escuchó su apellido cuando otro chico lo mencionó luego de que se despidieran, a decir verdad Uchiha-san era la segunda persona que le dirigía la palabra desde que ingresó a la Academia, la primera fue Naruto-kun.

Para la hora del almuerzo Hinata casi había superado el incidente de la carta, luego de pensarlo detenidamente decidió dejar de seguir a Naruto, convencida de que si sus acciones podían ser interpretadas de forma errónea, prefería no confesarse nunca.

Sintiéndose aislada del resto de sus compañeros, desde el primer día Hinata buscó el sitio ideal para pasar sus recesos en solitario. Estuvo en varios lugares apartados de la escuela, en ninguno estuvo tan a gusto como en la azotea, era su primera vez, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había encontrado un oasis en medio del caos estudiantil.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer Naruto-kun?, ya hace un mes que me transfirieron y no he podido hacer amigos… – exhaló apesadumbrada, enfocándose en el único amigo que tenía en ese lugar, un pequeño muñeco confeccionado a imagen de la persona que precisamente pretendía olvidar – si tan solo Neji-kun estuviera conmigo todo sería diferente… lo extraño tanto – elevó la vista al cielo, pensando que tal vez su querido hermano estuviera haciendo lo mismo, después de todo, ambos habían tenido una especial conexión desde que se conocieron.

Recordaba con claridad ese día a mediados del otoño, él la miraba con igual curiosidad que la que ella sentía. Luego de prácticamente ser obligada por su padre a dejar de esconderse tras él, Neji le dirigió una gentil sonrisa que la animó a corresponderlo, después la tomó de la mano y el resto del día jugaron juntos, no volverían a verse hasta tres años después. En ese entonces Neji estaba en primaria y ella en preescolar, la diferencia de dos años no fue impedimento para la fraternal relación que se forjó aquel día, un lazo tan especial que el tiempo solo fortaleció y que Hinata atesoraba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

– Me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo Neji-kun en éste momento? – el suspiro que lanzó al aire fue cortado a la mitad. Una fuerte exclamación la sobresaltó, asustada, miró en todas direcciones, aferrándose al pequeño muñeco que aún sostenía con ambas manos. Incapaz de predecir el inesperado evento que estaba por provocar un drástico giro a la cotidianidad de su vida.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – gritó escandaloso Naruto, tratando de llamar intencionalmente la atención de Sasuke, que caminaba con pasó calmo frente a él, doblando al final del corredor, para subir las escaleras que conectaban a la azotea – ¡olvidé el dinero del almuerzo! – se quejó a todo pulmón, tratando de granjearse algo de compasión por parte de su mejor amigo. Y aún sabiendo el real trasfondo que había en sus quejas, Sasuke lo dejó seguir – ¡Estoy en pleno desarrollo!, ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a crecer si no puedo alimentarme adecuadamente?! – explicó lastimero, preparándose para abordar el punto que realmente quería tratar – ¿Sasuke, tú podrías…? – no llegó a más, con una simple palabra Sasuke echó abajo los planes de Naruto.

\- No – respondió firme y sin titubear.

\- ¡Pero ni siquiera he dicho nada! – Naruto renegó descorazonado, consciente de que Sasuke no le daría otra oportunidad.

\- La última vez dejé en claro que no habría más préstamos, ya me debes bastante – sentenció Sasuke imperturbable, llegando al final de las escaleras.

\- ¡Y yo te dije que voy a pagarte en cuanto el viejo me aumente la mesada! – chilló Naruto adoptando el infantil tono de un niño y testarudamente no se despegó de él, a pesar de que Sasuke casi le cierra la puerta de la pequeña caseta que protegía la salida a la azotea en las narices.

\- Llevo años escuchando lo mismo – siguió inamovible en su postura – ¿por qué no buscas un empleo?

\- Tengo demasiado qué hacer por las tardes – se defendió él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo los videojuegos se consideran una prioridad? – opinó acertado, dejándolo por un instante sin palabras.

\- Al menos comparte tu almuerzo conmigo… – interpuso como última opción. Sasuke no dijo nada, repentinamente se detuvo al dar la vuelta a la pequeña caseta, no fue hasta que él mismo quedó a su lado, que Naruto advirtió cuál fue la causa de su comportamiento, encontrando a una sombría chica sentada en el lugar en que habitualmente ambos almorzaban.

Por la forma en cómo se miraron, Naruto notó cierta tensión entre la chica y Sasuke, no alcanzó a ver qué, pero ella se guardó apresurada algo en la bolsa del saco, para luego intentar hablar y romper el silencio.

\- Uchi… Uchiha-san – Hinata sonrió nerviosa al ver que no estaba solo, sino que tras él iba el causante de que su vida estuviera cabeza abajo.

\- Hola Hyuuga-san – no le dio tiempo de reaccionar; como si no existiera, Sasuke tomó cómodamente asiento a su lado, teniendo en mente comprobar hasta qué punto era verdad lo que la Hyuuga le había confiado esa mañana.

\- ¿Se conocen? – a Hinata casi le da un infarto al percatarse de que siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo, Naruto tomó asiento del otro lado, quedando ella en el medio.

\- Desde esta mañana – respondió Sasuke sin mostrar interés, disponiéndose a degustar su almuerzo – los presento… – prosiguió, ignorando deliberadamente la turbación en Hinata y el desconcierto de Naruto – Naruto, ella es Hyuuga Hinata-san y Hyuuga-san tú ya lo conoces… – apuntó desfachatado, lo que acrecentó la confusión de Naruto.

\- Es un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan – expresó Naruto tomando la iniciativa, pareciéndole curioso la renuencia de la chica a verlo de frente.

\- También me… me da gusto co… conocerte Naruto-kun… – correspondió toda sonrojada y con miras a marcharse de inmediato, así pues, tomó su almuerzo dispuesta a salir corriendo en cuanto estuviera fuera de su vista – se… será mejor que me vaya… – a punto de cumplir su objetivo, Sasuke la sujetó de la manga para impedir su huída.

\- ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? – dijo finalmente, pasando por alto la estupefacción de ella y la sospecha dibujada en el rostro de Naruto, al que sin importar lo despistado que fuera, lo intrigó de sobremanera la peculiar confianza que su siempre flemático amigo, prodigaba a Hinata.

Hinata entendió de inmediato el indirecto mensaje de Sasuke, agradeció sinceramente la oportunidad que le brindaba para estar cerca de Naruto, ahora, de ella dependía no desperdiciar la valiosa experiencia. Insegura, retomó su lugar en el medio de ambos, emocionada por estar tan cerca de su admirado Naruto-kun. Justo cuando se disponía a desempacar su almuerzo, Hinata alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo fastidiado de Naruto, que captó su total atención.

\- Almuercen ustedes – renegó de brazos cruzados – " _yo me quedaré aquí, muriéndome de hambre_ "

\- ¿No trajiste almuerzo Naruto-kun? – observó Hinata curiosa, manteniendo su distancia.

\- Eh, no… – el directo señalamiento lo hizo rascarse involuntariamente la mejilla, culpando mentalmente a Sasuke de su desgracia.

\- Yo… yo hice uno extra – recordó de pronto ella, y si bien titubeante, ya que después de todo era algo bastante sencillo y no sabía si a Naruto le agradaría su sazón, decidió arriesgarse – ¿si gustas puedo compartirlo contigo?

\- ¿De verdad compartirías tu almuerzo conmigo? – sin creerse el repentino golpe de suerte, no midió la distancia que los separaba y se acercó más a ella.

\- Por… por supuesto – asintió Hinata con las mejillas rojas, abochornada al tenerlo tan cerca de sí.

\- Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, eres un verdadero ángel – en uno de sus arranques la tomó de ambas manos, feliz de haber obtenido un almuerzo gratis.

A Hinata le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que ocurría, la palabra 'ángel' flotaba en su cabeza, algo con lo que solo pudo soñar hasta ahora, pero al recapacitar en que Naruto sostenía sus manos la sangre se le agolpó presta en las mejillas, llegando a experimentar tanta vergüenza que no pudo soportarlo y desfalleció en el acto, ante la estupefacta mirada de Naruto.

Sin perder la neutralidad de sus facciones, Sasuke observó entretenido la caricaturesca escena mientras degustaba una jugosa manzana verde. En su desesperación por hacerla reaccionar, Naruto zarandeaba despiadado el inconsciente cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo oscilar su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

La diversión que ese hilarante dúo le estaba procurando fue mayor de lo que Sasuke tenía previsto, cuando Hinata mencionó sus problemas al intentar trabar una conversación con su amigo, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que era porque sus desbocados nervios la llevaban al punto del desmayo.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien logró despertar el interés que Sasuke ahora sentía por esa peculiar chica, dadas las cicatrices del pasado, tenía por regla no involucrarse en la vida de los demás, sin embargo, haría una excepción, ayudaría a Hyuuga Hinata a lograr su cometido, convencido de no solo hacerle un favor a ella, sino también a Naruto, la retorcida entretención que pudiera obtener en el proceso, sería un valor agregado a su esfuerzo.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

( _Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

 **Nota de Salem:**

Luego de que Naruto terminó, no estaba segura de volver a escribir o dibujar nada sobre ese manga, pero supongo que para cerrar el ciclo debo primero terminar mis pendientes, si bien es definitivo que ya no terminaré el doujin con el que comencé esta historia, quiero que las personas que lo siguieron en DArt puedan verlo terminado y quien no lo conoce, espero que les guste el fic =D


	2. Sasuke fanclub

Capítulo 2: **Sasuke Fan club**

" _Una noche pedí a una estrella fugaz conocer el verdadero amor, y cuando te conocí, mi deseo pudo cumplirse…_ "

La Academia Konoha se caracterizaba por ser una de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas de la pequeña ciudad de Konohagakure. Ubicada en el distrito norte, dentro de sus instalaciones se encontraban la más variada clase de alumnos en cuanto nivel económico se refería. Su fundador, Senju Hashirama, tuvo como principal objetivo crear una comunidad homogénea, cuyo primordial objetivo era alcanzar la máxima excelencia académica sin importar la condición social de quienes ahí estudiaban, su nieta, Senju Tsunade, actual representante y cabeza del comité directivo, preservó los ideales de su abuelo, creando un agradable ambiente educativo y laboral.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, la paz estudiantil instaurada había sido rota un año atrás, cuando un peculiar Club fue inscrito y aprobado dentro de las actividades extraescolares, " _La hermandad del abanico_ ", como oficialmente fue llamado, se fundó bajo el precepto de ofrecer como parte de sus actividades, clases de etiqueta y costumbres tradicionales a un selecto grupo de chicas del entonces primer año. Era solo la fachada, " _El Club de Sasuke_ ", como comúnmente era conocido por todos, tenía una finalidad muy distinta, sus integrantes eran fieles seguidoras de Uchiha Sasuke, todo cuanto hacia éste se consideraba tema relevante para el peculiar Club.

Yamanaka Ino, su fundadora y presidenta durante el primer año, se encargó de crear un sistema de reglas y estatutos que regían eficazmente las directrices del Club. Desde la escuela primaria, Sasuke se convirtió en una especie de obsesión para ella y estaba dispuesta a pasar sobre quien fuera con tal de hacerse una con su afecto.

Poseedora de una belleza envidiable, gracia y astucia natos, Ino estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención y salirse siempre con la suya, por tanto, no era de extrañar que no soportara el terminante rechazo de Sasuke luego de declarársele formalmente durante el primer año de secundaria. Encaprichada con él, Ino no mostraba escrúpulos a la hora de deshacerse de la competencia, inculcando en las chicas del Club la idea de que unidas, tenían más derecho sobre las demás estudiantes de estar cerca suyo.

Manipulando a sus miembros, sistemáticamente se encargó de deshacerse de las posibles amenazas, resuelta a que nadie más que ella tendría a Sasuke, ó al menos eso fue lo que creyó al principio, dentro de su plan nunca contempló el poder enamorarse de otra persona. Justo cuando creyó tener a Sasuke para sí, apareció alguien que le enseñaría una importante lección, un chico en extremo excéntrico, quien no mostraba tacto alguno a la hora de hacer saber su opinión.

Al principio, a Ino le molestó de sobremanera su exagerada franqueza, Sai se expresaba de tal forma que sus comentarios llegaban a ser desagradables, siempre directo y sin una pizca de condescendencia hacía los demás, se atrevió incluso a llamarla estúpida rubia descerebrada.

Vaya que Ino quiso vengarse de él, tarea imposible dada la singular personalidad de Sai, quien no parecía tener sentido común alguno, era como si una fuerza mística lo protegiera, todo intento que hacía Ino de perjudicarlo, terminaba por volverse en su contra. Al final del segundo semestre y a punto de que su cólera llegara a un punto inaguantable, sin proponérselo, Sai le mostró una faceta desconocida, fue el único que estuvo a su lado cuando lo necesitó, ni siquiera pudo sincerarse con Karin o Sakura, sus intimas amigas.

Una visión distinta de él asomó a sus ojos y más allá de la gratitud que le debía, en Ino se gestó un verdadero cambio, dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que estuvo y lo egoísta que fue durante esos años. Opuesto a ella en prácticamente todos los sentidos, en Sai encontró la estabilidad que su vida necesitaba.

El cambio definitivo se consumaría durante las vacaciones de verano, Sai no dejó de procurarla, su amor finalmente era correspondido. Para el inicio del segundo año no fue de extrañar que dejara la dirección del Club que había fundado, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a la persona que ahora movía su mundo, su querido "Sai-kun".

Sin embargo, Ino no logró abandonar del todo las viejas costumbres, aunque Sasuke ya no le importaba en absoluto, siendo la astuta persona que era, se las ingenió para sacar jugoso provecho a su antigua afición.

\- Y bien señoritas ¿por fin se decidieron? – deliberadamente dejó la valiosa mercancía al descubierto, segura de cuál sería la reacción inmediata de sus clientes. El par de jóvenes que la acompañaban se dirigieron una mirada indecisa, finalmente una de ellas decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- Quiero estás dos – Haruno Sakura, una hermosa chica de llamativos cabellos rosáceos y ojos verde esmeralda, alargó la mano, señalando dos fotografías que mostraban al dueño de su afecto en actividades cotidianas de la vida escolar, tales como jugar fútbol soccer durante la clase de educación física y chatear con su teléfono móvil en uno de los recesos.

\- En tal caso, me quedo con el resto… – concluyó Karin, ocultando la satisfacción del hecho, al acomodar indiferente sus gafas de armazón negro.

\- ¡Genial!, es un placer hacer tratos con ustedes – se congratuló Ino, feliz al cuantificar las jugosas ganancias que recibiría, no por nada eran sus mejores clientes.

\- Esto es un abuso Ino-cerda – no del todo conforme por tener que pagar el exagerado coste, Sakura se quejó abiertamente del desfachatado negocio de su amiga – antes eran gratis para el club.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga frentona?, negocios son negocios – se defendió Ino, restándole importancia al asunto – además, mi querido Sai-kun es el único que me importa ahora.

\- No tiene caso discutirle, Ino es la más confiable proveedora de fotos a la que podemos recurrir – zanjó Karin, dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio, sabedora de la calidad del material que Ino les proporcionaba.

\- Me alegra que entiendan… – expresó contenta, iniciando la negociación de un nuevo trato a la vez que contaba el monto de sus ganancias, un poco más y alcanzaría la meta deseada – por cierto chicas, tengo nueva información que tal vez le interese a su club.

\- Tratándose de Sasuke cualquier cosa es prioridad – se apresuró a decir Karin, expectante de lo que Ino diría, siempre aportaba buenos datos y material sobre el eje de su Club.

\- ¡Genial!, entonces les mostraré algo realmente interesante con lo que me topé ayer… – del pupitre sacó una cámara fotográfica que siempre llevaba consigo, luego de seleccionar algo en el menú, extendió la cámara al frente, de tal forma que las otras dos pudieran ver cierta toma que sin querer había llamado su atención el día anterior, cuando casualmente miraba a través de una ventana, en la segunda planta del edificio principal.

\- ¿Una confesión?, ¿y qué tiene de especial?, Sasuke-kun las rechaza todo el tiempo – observó Sakura, quien esperaba algo realmente extraordinario por el misterio con que Ino se condujo.

\- Digamos que en esta ocasión Sasuke-kun fue muy atento con ella…, si no me creen, júzguenlo ustedes – la expresión de Sakura y Karin se desfiguró al observar la siguiente imagen que Ino le mostró, Sasuke tomaba afablemente la mano de la chica, cuyo rostro no se alcanzaba a distinguir del todo, puesto que el follaje de un árbol y la distancia obstruían la visión.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve "esa" a tocar la mano de mi Sasuke?!

\- ¡Imposible! – la furia de ambas chicas no se hizo esperar, cosa que Sakura patentó al hacer la pregunta obligada y arrebatarle a Ino la cámara de las manos, para mirar de cerca – ¿quién es?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¡habla de una vez Ino-cerda!

\- No… no será tan fácil Sakura… – consciente de haber obtenido el resultado deseado, Ino abordó el lado que realmente le importaba, el monetario – el nombre de la chica vale una módico precio…, saben a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?

\- Pagaremos lo que sea, ¡déjate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez Ino! – tal alboroto no hizo otra cosa que llamar la atención de quienes pasaban por el pasillo, entre ellos la de Naruto, que al ver a Sakura-chan, no dudó un instante en ir a saludarla.

\- Ok, ahora si nos entendemos… – Ino sonrió triunfal. Fue una verdadera suerte haber visto a Sasuke y más suerte aún que la chica en cuestión estuviera precisamente en el mismo grupo que ella – su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, hace aproximadamente un mes la transfirieron de Hokkaido, podría decirse que es inteligente, sus calificaciones en el último examen fueron las primeras de nuestro grupo, es reservada y solitaria, que yo sepa aún no ha hecho amistad con nadie, al menos no de esta clase…

\- ¿Uh?, pero si es Hinata-chan… – sin poder reprimirse, Naruto hizo notar su presencia, viendo por encima del hombro de Sakura la imagen reflejada en la pantalla de cristal de la cámara fotográfica que la joven sostenía con ambas manos.

\- ¿La conoces Naru-kun? – anticipó Karin, captando la inmediata atención de Sakura e Ino, la situación se tornaba más sospechosa de lo que Ino planteó en un principio. Claro que podría ser una preocupación innecesaria, después de todo Naruto era bien conocido por su tendencia indiscriminada a socializar.

\- Seguro, Sasuke nos presentó ayer – las tres jóvenes se pusieron en guardia al escuchar el nombre del aludido, e intuyendo que no debían tratar tal asunto a la ligera, Karin hizo una apenas perceptible seña que Sakura acató de inmediato, disponiéndose a salir para aclarar cuanto antes el misterio.

\- Esto amerita una reunión extraordinaria del club – murmuró Karin, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la salida. Sakura le dio la razón, ignorando intencionalmente la invitación que entonces le hacía Naruto, mientras seguía a toda prisa tras Karin. El pobre chico se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues como si no fuera poco el desplante de Sakura, Ino se despedía a viva voz de ellas, impidiéndole a su amigo terminar el resto de la oración.

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? – reincorporándose del aparente letargo, Nara Shikamaru, quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los pupitres contiguos y por tanto, mudo espectador de todo el espectáculo, abordó a Ino.

– Por supuesto, ya puedo comprarme aquel lindo vestido que vi para el cumpleaños de mi querido Sai-kun – se felicitó la joven sin mayores preocupaciones.

\- Mujer problemática, conoces mejor que nadie a esas dos y acabas de mandar a esa pobre chica al matadero – insistió nuevamente Shikamaru, captando la atención de Naruto, intrigado por la forma en que éste había referido su último comentario.

\- ¿De qué hablas Shikamaru? – ambos se miraron por unos instantes y dejándose de rodeos, Shikamaru le planteó abiertamente el problema a Naruto.

\- Ino prácticamente les vendió a esa chica Hyuuga a las seguidoras de Sasuke, y bien sabes lo que son capaces de hacer con tal de defender su relación imaginaria con él.

\- Ese no es mi problema – profirió automáticamente Ino, queriendo desligarse del molesto tema lo antes posible.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, tú la delataste – reiteró Shikamaru, obligando a Naruto a tomar participación activa ante tales hechos.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Ino?, ¿delataste a Hinata-chan? – Naruto conocía demasiado bien a esas chicas para temer las represalias que tal indiscreción podría traer.

\- ¿Y si lo hice qué? – renegó desfachatada.

\- ¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?!,¡Hinata-chan es una buena persona, si algo malo le pasa será por tu culpa! – la encaró sobresaltado, pero Ino siguió indiferente al respecto.

\- Ya, no me regañen… ¿qué es lo peor que podrían hacerle?

\- No lo sé, tú dínoslo, ni Shikamaru ni yo estuvimos en ese estúpido club – hasta entonces Ino fue del todo consiente sobre las desastrosas consecuencias de sus actos, pensó detenidamente en ello y al considerar su relación y posible cercanía con Sasuke, si llegaba a oídos de este, estaría en aprietos.

\- Bien, ya entendí…, haré algo al respecto – presta se puso en pie, dispuesta a poner remedio cuanto antes, la red de informantes del Club era tan buena como la de cualquier notable agencia de espionaje, tendría suerte de encontrar a Hinata antes que ellas. Anticipando la ayuda que necesitaría y sin desperdiciar tiempo, atrapó a Naruto por el suéter, obligándolo a seguirla – tú vienes conmigo Naruto.

\- ¡Espera Ino! ¡tengo que avisarle a Sasuke, él es el único que puede detenerlas! – objetó el Uzumaki al ser llevado casi a rastras.

\- No dirás nada, si Sasuke-kun interviene será peor para ella.

\- ¡Entiende!, ¡a Sasuke le gusta Hinata-chan!, si él sabe, que yo sabía, que ellas lo saben y no le dije nada, la cargará contra mí – rebatió estresado. Si bien le gustaba jactarse de lo contrario, un Sasuke enojado era de temer. Naruto recordaba el solícito comportamiento de su amigo el día anterior, desde que lo conocía, exceptuando a su madre, jamás en su vida presenció de él tal muestra de cortesía con alguien del sexo opuesto.

\- Ya…, tampoco tiene por qué enterarse, además, si me ayudas te daré una foto de Sakura en traje de baño – arremetió Ino, atacando el punto débil de Naruto. Tuvo mucha razón en abordarlo de aquella forma, sin mayores reparos, obtuvo la cooperación voluntaria de Naruto un segundo después.

\- Que sean dos y trato hecho 'ttebayo.

\- Hecho – Ino sonrió satisfecha, Naruto era tan fácil de convencer que resultaba una ternura. Y mientras los dos salían del aula, Shikamaru bostezaba aliviado, al fin tendría la paz y tranquilidad necesarias para seguir con su siesta, sin los molestos parloteos que perturbaban su descanso.

* * *

Ino y Naruto se dieron a la tarea de buscar a Hinata, su desesperación aumentaba al percatarse que la mayoría (sino es que todos) desconocían la existencia de una estudiante llamada Hyuuga Hinata, finalmente, luego de dar las señas correspondientes y obtener la atención de Akimichi Chouji, un regordete alumno que pertenecía a la misma clase de Ino y Hinata, este les indicó que hacía poco más de cinco minutos, se topó con ella frente a los baños de la segunda planta.

Agradecidos por la información, Ino y Naruto se despidieron de él, dirigiéndose a toda prisa a las escaleras para llegar a Hinata antes de que alguna chica del Club lo hiciera. Desesperada como estaba, Ino apuró a Naruto, considerando que se estaba tomando con demasiada calma el asunto, después de todo, la integridad física de la chica estaba en peligro.

\- ¡Apúrate Naruto!, no hay tiempo que perder.

\- No me grites 'ttebayo, también estoy preocupado por Hinata-chan – al concluir esta frase, Naruto se percató de la presencia de alguien que sin duda les ayudaría en la búsqueda, a un par de metros de ellos– ¡Hey Sasuke! ¿no has visto a…? – la frase quedó inconclusa, aterrorizada del terrible error que acababa de cometer, Ino le tapó la boca, jalándolo hacía el rellano de las escaleras para ocultarse, rogando a Dios porque el Uchiha no lo hubiera escuchado.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ino?!, fuiste tú la que dijiste que teníamos que darnos prisa en encontrar a Hinata-chan.

\- Shhh…, baja la voz, si Sasuke-kun se entera, estoy frita – inútilmente trató de hacerlo callar, era demasiado tarde. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar a sus espaldas la impasible voz de la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

\- ¿Y de qué se supone no debo de enterarme? – paralizada, a Ino le costó girar la cabeza para encarar a su interlocutor, el que Naruto le repitiera acusador que estaba frita, por más solemnidad que diera a sus palabras, tampoco lo hacía fácil – estoy esperando tu respuesta Yamanaka – reiteró Sasuke con frialdad.

Ino trago saliva, necesitaría de todo su ingenio para salir bien librada, después de todo, Sasuke era un detector de mentiras andante, el menor error que cometiera, le granjearía su enemistad eterna y compartiendo con él un secreto tan humillante, no podía darse el lujo de incomodarlo.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review. Gracias =3)

NOTA DE SALEM:

Les agradezco sinceramente el tomarse un tiempo para dejar sus comentarios y leer, seguiré trabajando para dar buen término a esta historia, espero que algunas cosas queden mejor explicadas que en el doujin jaja.

 **Ciielo Riin:** No hay que agradecer, soy yo la que agradezco que no me hayan olvidado. Y si sale todo según lo planeado, voy a terminar si o si esta historia ;3

 **Nicolai P. Sherma:** El doujin (o la historia XD) solo podrás verla terminada aquí y como pasaron años desde la última vez que actualicé, es bueno leerlo así no se pierde el hilo. Si, también continuaré Other life, de hecho espero poder terminar todos mis fics pendientes. Saludos ;-)

 **Yuunieh Skylark:** Gracias, espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar jeje

 **Shaoran28:** Sip, lo que me gusta de la escritura es que puedes explayarte más en los detalles. Tal vez en la segunda parte lo cambie a Rank **M,** hace mucho que no escribo un lemon XP. Es más fácil escribir los capítulos cuando ya tienes escritos los diálogos, ahora solo debo describir lo mejor posible las acciones y sentimientos de cada personaje owo

 **daniela hervar:** ;D

 **Zarah Konan:** Si, ya era tiempo de poner fin a esta historia y otras tantas que tengo rezagadas, espero que todo salga bien jaja

 **kika:** Era imposible para mi retomar esta historia en el doujin, es demasiada extensa y yo muy floja para dibujar, pero al menos así tendrá un final (espero o-ó)

 **soledad-uchiha:** Gracias y espero no haber tardado mucho ;-)

 **e3e:** Lo haré jaja

 **citlallimildred pachecolopez:** Gracias, si, creo que alguien la publicaba en youtube, aunque ahora que pienso terminarla en fic, ya será un poco díficil subirla ahí jeje


	3. Una nueva amistad

Capítulo 3: **Una nueva amistad**

" _Sin importar cuan negro pinte el futuro, siempre habrá una pincelada de esperanza_ "

La suerte parecía cambiar favorablemente para Hinata, luego de un mes de sentirse como una autentica marginada en esa escuela, logró entablar el primer contacto humano real con sus congéneres. Un logro importante teniendo en cuenta su nula habilidad social y el hecho de que se tratara precisamente del chico que hasta ahora consideró inalcanzable.

Nada de ello hubiese sido posible, de no ser por la intervención de Uchiha-san, aún pensaba en cómo agradecer la valiosa oportunidad que gracias a él pudo verse realizada, en ello pensaba cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz llamándola.

Sinceramente sorprendida, Hinata miró extrañada a las dos jóvenes que se le habían acercado, que alguien le dirigiera la palabra y supiera su nombre ya era algo extraño de por sí, sin embargo, le hablaban con tal familiaridad como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pues a penas contestó un par de preguntas, entablaron sin mayor esfuerzo una conversación con ella.

\- Me sorprendes Hina-chan, hace un mes que te transfirieron y ya tienes el primer lugar de tu clase, tendré que cuidar mi promedio o no tardaras en superarme – apuntó la joven de distintivo cabello rosa que desde un principio se dirigió a ella por su nombre – aunque no sé… – prosiguió – no tienes pinta de ser muy inteligente, seguro que Shikamaru volvió a quedarse dormido a la mitad del examen y por eso saliste primera, tuviste mucha suerte – Hinata no pudo responderle, ya que la compañera de la pelirosa (que ya no le resultaba tan simpática como al principio)la secundó.

\- Su cabello es muy lindo ¿no lo crees Sakura? – con cierta malicia tomó el cabello suelto de Hinata, admirándolo burlona.

\- Tienes razón Karin, imagino que lo cuidas mucho ¿no? – sin esperar respuesta, Sakura prosiguió – lástima que tu piel sea tan pálida, serías bonita si no lucieras como una moribunda, ¡dios!, que horribles ojeras – un agudo pinchazo le atravesó el pecho al escucharla, dejándola muda.

\- Cierto, la primera vez que la vi pensé que era un fantasma que vagaba por los sanitarios o algo así, te juro que hasta escalofríos me dieron – Hinata no supo qué responder a comentarios tan hirientes, confundida de sobremanera al ser ofendida sin motivo por las desconocidas, que siguieron inmisericordes con sus críticas.

\- Lo que no acabo de entender es ¿por qué te vistes como si tuvieras sobrepeso?, está bien que seas algo llenita, pero ese uniforme te queda enorme ¿o es acaso que no encontraste algo de tu talla?

\- Y ese corte de cabello tan anticuado… ¿retrocedimos treinta años en el tiempo y no me di cuenta?

\- Terrible, ni aunque me lo propusiera podría verme tan grotesca, eres un desastre de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿P-por qué…? – a punto del llanto y aun sabiendo que tenía perdida la batalla por descontado (Hinata era su más duro juez, lo que le decían era verdad y lo sabía), hizo acopió del poco valor que le quedaba y decidió hacerse notar – ¿por qué me dicen esto?, yo no les he hecho nada.

\- No es personal Hina-chan, solo queremos hacerte un favor y que entiendas tu situación – prosiguió Sakura, sin quitar en ningún momento la dulce sonrisa del rostro. Hinata no se atrevió a decir más; amedrentada por los insultos de las chicas, incapaz de sostenerles la mirada, desvió los ojos al suelo, entonces Karin la tomó fuertemente de la barbilla, obligándola a verse en el espejo donde ambas se reflejaban.

\- Mírate bien… – señaló cruelmente – ¿realmente crees que un chico podría fijarse en una persona tan sombría e insignificante?

\- ¡No!, ¡Ya basta por favor! – se soltó brusca del agarre y al ver como Sakura se acercaba nuevamente a ella, retrocedió instintivamente.

\- Sé lista y toma mi consejo Hinata-chan – ya no pudo retroceder, si lo hacía quedaría atrapada en uno de los cubículos sanitarios. Sakura lo notó de inmediato y sin contenerse la tomó por los hombros, susurrándole amenazadoramente al oído – aléjate de Sasuke-kun si no quieres de veras lamentarlo – al declarar su advertencia, la empujó dentro del cubículo logrando que casi cayera de bruces sobre el excusado. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reincorporarse la puerta del cubículo se cerró frente a ella, quedando atrapada dentro.

Por más que suplicó le abrieran, Hinata fue ignorada, y justo cuando pensó que nada peor podría ocurrirle y su situación no podía empeorar, literalmente sintió como una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima.

No pudo más, su ánimo finalmente se quebró y las lágrimas afloraron a sus cristalizados ojos perla, frustrada al no saber la causa de la injusticia que se cometía con ella, entre quedos sollozos y abandonada la esperanza, sus suplicas finalmente fueron escuchadas.

\- ¡Suficiente!, ya lograron lo que querían así que déjenla en paz – en cuanto la enérgica voz se dejó oír, la puerta del cubículo fue abierta.

Sin creérselo, Hinata vio a una samaritana alma extenderle amablemente la mano, invitándola a salir de ahí. Hipnotizada por la belleza del genuino ángel salvador, tomó su mano sin dudar, siguiendo tras la bellísima joven de rubios cabellos.

\- No te metas en nuestros asuntos Ino – antes de poder cumplir su cometido de ponerla a salvo, Karin se antepuso en el camino, obstruyendo la salida. Ino soltó la mano de Hinata, adelantándola un paso, en actitud protectora.

\- Yo me meto donde me da la gana, así que te suplico amablemente te quites del medio – objetó autoritaria la rubia, sin dar muestras de tenerle miedo a la terrorífica pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? – Karin no cedió pese a la amenazadora presencia que Ino imponía.

\- Te quitaré del medio a la fuerza – sentenció sin trasmitir en su voz la menor duda.

Ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes, augurando un encarnizado enfrentamiento de voluntades. Sakura debió anticiparlo y sin perder tiempo se interpuso entre sus amigas.

\- ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! – sentenció tajante – ¿Qué te pasa Ino?, ¿Por qué la defiendes?

\- En estos momentos, Hinata-chan es muy valiosa para mí…, ella no es lo que creíamos – incomoda, desvió sus preciosos ojos aguamarina a un lado, dándoles una explicación a grandes rasgos. Su reciente encuentro con Sasuke no le dejó elección, debía recuperarla sana y salva, costase lo que costase.

« _Luego de escuchar la disparatada confesión de ambos rubios, Sasuke se palmeó instintivamente la cabeza, molesto por su estupidez, pero sobre todo renegó de Ino y sus intrigas, algo que no tardó en hacerle saber._

 _\- ¿De dónde demonios sacaron que esa chica me gusta?, apenas si la conozco… – en todo momento Ino se escondió tras Naruto, temerosa del momento en que Sasuke desatara su ira – no seré yo quien arregle las cosas, te lo advierto Yamanaka, más te vale que solucionar este ridículo malentendido, si esas fanáticas le hacen algo a Hyuuga-san, te aseguro que no me desquitaré con ellas, sino contigo.»_

\- De acuerdo…, la dejaremos por ahora – Karin accedió más relajada, abriendo el paso para que ambas chicas pudieran seguir – sin embargo, será la única advertencia que recibirás Hyuuga – y justo cuando Hinata se creía segura, un fuerte tirón de cabello casi la hace caer – si no te alejas de Sasuke, un corte de cabello gratis será el menor de tus problemas.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura Karin – Ino se adelantó diligente a Karin, apartándole la mano con fuerza – sería mejor si hiciéramos de cuenta que esto no pasó y dejan de molestar a Hinata-chan – protectora, atrajo a Hinata, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

– Que ridículo, ¿por qué haríamos algo así? – intervino Sakura.

– Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo – Ino cambió su voz juguetona, poniéndose seria al respecto – no se los estoy sugiriendo…, tómenlo como un favor especial a su antigua líder, de lo contrario, si ustedes o alguna chica del club vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima a Hinata-chan, no respondo de lo que pueda pasarles.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – Karin se puso tan seria como ella.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo no amenazo… – hizo una dramática pausa, antes de patentar su ultimátum – es un hecho que así será… –Karin y Sakura se sintieron recelosas del posible significado de sus palabras – por el bien de nuestra amistad espero no tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero si insisten en meterse con Hina-chan no me quedará otro remedio que jugar mis cartas, a diferencia de ella yo si puedo ponerlas en su lugar.

\- Estás muy equivocada si crees que te tenemos miedo – no muy convencida de sus palabras, Karin se aventuró a mantener su postura.

\- Karin, no lo hagas más difícil, inclusive las chicas que cuidaban de la entrada lo entendieron y se fueron de inmediato, si sabes lo que te conviene harás lo que digo.

\- Te recuerdo que podemos jugar el mismo juego, nosotras podemos delatarte por lo que has hecho y… – rebatió Karin, recibiendo un aplauso entusiasmado de la Yamanaka que cortó al acto la amenaza.

\- ¡Bravo Karin, eres muy valiente! – y para que no quedara lugar a duda de su intención, remarcó sus palabras con hechos – te atreves a retarme aun sabiendo que tengo un video tuyo totalmente ebria y bailando semidesnuda en el karaoke. Me pregunto ¿qué dirían de nuestra respetada presidente del consejo estudiantil si subiera el video a internet y pasara el link a todos en la escuela?, supongo que a la directora y a tus padres no les haría mucha gracia – antes de que Karin pudiera lanzarse como una fiera sobre ella, Sakura la retuvo, sin poder impedir que Karin profiriera todo tipo de improperios contra la rubia – no creíste que dejaría el club sin tener un seguro de vida ¿o sí?, tengo suficientes pruebas en mis manos para que expulsen a todos los miembros de su club... aún te falta mucho para superarme Kari-rin.

\- ¡Sal de aquí Ino!, te damos nuestra palabra de no hacerle nada – exclamó Sakura desesperada, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría contener la furia de Karin.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a arrancarle uno por uno sus cabellos oxigenados!

\- Agradezco su amable cooperación, ¿lo escuchaste Hinata?, eres libre – Ino no dio importancia a sus palabras y salió del lugar sin prestarles mayor atención.

-¡Estúpida Ino! ¡LA ODIO!

\- Ya, Karin-chan, ella tiene razón, con enojarnos no ganamos nada – expresó Sakura en calma – Ino es astuta, sabe demasiado de nosotras para ir en su contra. De cualquier modo no podrá protegerla por siempre – agregó maliciosa, captando la inmediata atención de su compañera.

\- Y cuando Ino se descuide… – siguió el hilo como si le leyera la mente.

\- Nosotros estaremos ahí – completó Sakura, dándolo por hecho.

* * *

Una vez consideró estar lo suficientemente lejos, Ino retomó la palabra, dirigiéndose indiferente a Hinata, quien goteando de pies a cabeza, seguía de cerca sus pasos, pesarosa al recordar lo que le habían hecho las abusivas chicas.

\- ¡Qué alivio!, pensé que no llegaría a tiempo – parloteaba la rubia, ignorando el malestar de su compañera – se pasaron… mira que mojarte con el frío que hace – al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Ino, acostumbrada a no ser ignorada, giró sobre su eje, prestando por primera vez atención en Hinata. Ésta se había quedado atrás por un par de pasos – ¿qué sucede Hinata-chan? ¿por qué te detienes?

\- Yo… no entiendo ¿por qué me pasó esto? – expresó tímida, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojada e irradiando un aura tan pura y desvalida que Ino no pudo menos que enternecerse con su linda apariencia. Culpable, se puso a su lado, tratando de minimizar el asunto sin delatarse por ello.

\- Tranquila Hinata-chan, no fue tu culpa…

\- Entonces ¿por qué esas chicas dijeron cosas tan desagradables sobre mí?

\- ¿Cómo te lo explico?... – comprendiendo que Hinata no olvidaría el asunto, buscó una explicación convincente sin quedar en evidencia – digamos que son algo obsesivas cuando alguien se acerca más de la cuenta a Sasuke-kun… – algo hizo un clic en su cabeza al escuchar el nombre, no le dio importancia antes, pero al pensarlo detenidamente recordó que las otras chicas mencionaron un par de veces al mentado ' _Sasuke-kun_ ' – la pelirroja cuatro ojos es la presidenta, y la frentona de cabello rosa es la vicepresidenta de su club de fans.

\- Ya veo…, pero… ¿quién es ese Sasuke-kun del que tanto hablan? – declaró con genuina inocencia.

\- No bromees conmigo, los vi charlando ayer en la mañana, antes de iniciar las clases – haciendo memoria, Hinata se dio cuenta que ciertamente a parte de Naruto-kun habló con otra persona ese día, al atar los cabos sueltos todo se aclaró. Así que Sasuke era el nombre de ese chico, pensaba averiguarlo, pero nunca creyó que le trajera tan desagradables consecuencias hacerlo.

\- Si te refieres a Uchiha-san, se equivocan, él no me gusta – le aclaró antes de generar otro malentendido.

\- Oh, ya veo, él no te… – se detuvo a media frase, impactada con lo que acabada de escuchar – ¡¿QUÉ?! – la explosiva reacción hizo a Hinata retroceder un paso, dudando de la salud mental de la explosiva rubia – ¡¿te sientes bien?!

\- S-si… – balbuceó al ser zarandeada inmisericorde por la ya no tan cuerda chica.

\- Sasuke-kun es el chico más codiciado de la Academia, ¡qué digo de la Academia!, ¡del distrito entero! – haciéndola a un lado, durante un lapsus de tiempo la antigua Ino se posesionó del cuerpo de la rubia, regresando a ser la fanática que desde la escuela elemental tenía a Uchiha Sasuke como su máximo ídolo.

\- No digo que no sea atractivo, es solo que a mí ya me gusta otro chico… – balbuceó Hinata en voz tan baja que creyó no la escucharía, comenzaba a dudar si debía confiar o no en Ino.

\- Eh… _¿_ Otro chico _?_ – Ino, que pese a todo tenía un agudo oído, regresó nuevamente su atención a la peculiar joven – _¿cómo? ¿le que le gusta alguien más?_ – No pudo indagar al respecto, había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola en su búsqueda.

\- ¡Ino! – un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima recorrió la espalda de Hinata, paralizándola en su sitio – qué alivio, la encontraste. Fue buena idea separarnos para buscar – antes de que la aludida pudiera responder, al percatarse del lamentable estado de Hinata, la exagerada reacción de Naruto la obligó a callar – ¡¿pero por qué estás mojada Hinata-chan?!

\- Este… yo… yo… – incapaz de hilar una frase coherente, la Hinata atolondrada salió a flote, algo que no le pasó desapercibido a Ino, ciertamente le pareció tímida al principio, pero apenas apareció Naruto lo suyo se volvió extremo.

\- ¡Hace frío en los corredores!, ¡ponte mi suéter antes de que pesques un refriado! – impulsivo por naturaleza, Naruto no dudó en quitarse la prenda señalada para cubrir a Hinata

\- ¡No!... Es… estoy bien, enserio – roja hasta las orejas al prácticamente ser obligada a tomar el ofrecimiento, Ino observó en silencio la interacción de ambos y no tardó mucho en dar con la respuesta del extraño comportamiento de Hinata, si Sasuke-kun no era el objeto de interés de la Hyuuga, por proceso de eliminación significaba que… no logró llegar a la respuesta, de la nada ocurrió algo que ni ella pudo prever, la integridad física de Hinata fue afectada y esta vez el club de Sasuke nada tenían que ver.

Sin remedio Hinata cayó sobre los brazos de Naruto, aturdida luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por un objeto redondo que rebotó a unos pasos de ellos. Aturdido, Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos, evitando que la Hyuuga se desplomara al suelo, mientras Ino se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, incrédula con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El dueño del balón de basquetbol responsable del desafortunado incidente no tardó en hacerse presente, y mientras Naruto trataba de reanimar a Hinata, fue Ino quien enfrentó al chico que corría a toda prisa a su encuentro, preocupado luego de haber fallado de blanco.

\- ¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA KIBA!, ¡mira lo que hiciste! – recriminó la rubia perdiendo los estribos – ¡¿tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer hoy para tenerla a salvo?!, ¡Y DE LA NADA APARECES TÚ ZOPENCO Y LO ARRUINAS!

\- ¡Bah!, no tengo la culpa de que no se haya quitado del medio – se dio la vuelta tratando de restarle importando a la chica que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Naruto, noqueada por su balón.

\- Siempre evadiendo tu responsabilidad – no logró hacerlo por mucho, el chico que venía tras él materializó lo que Ino y Naruto pensaban.

\- ¡Cállate Shino!, tú eras mi objetivo en primer lugar – acorralado, a Kiba no le quedó de otra que volverse contra su mejor amigo.

\- No recuerdo haberte dicho que la lanzaras, no tenía por qué recibirla, además está prohibido jugar en los pasillos – patentó el abstraído chico, bajo sus gafas oscuras y el serio semblante, no se podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¡QUERÍA GOLPEARTE IDIOTA, NO QUE LA RECIBIERAS!

\- ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ?! – Increíblemente fue Naruto quien terminó por poner paz de por medio, sin percatarse de que Hinata comenzaba a tomar conciencia de sí misma – lo más importante ahora es llevar a Hinata-chan a la enfermería – Hinata sintió nuevamente desfallecer al percatarse de la corta cercanía que compartían ella y Naruto. Como impulsada por un resorte, puso distancia, empujándolo a un lado.

\- ¡No!…, ¡no hace falta Naruto-kun!, ya… ya estoy bien… – la cabeza dolía punzante, pero si se quedaba al lado de Naruto volvería a colapsar y esta vez nada tendría que ver el golpe en la cabeza.

Poniéndose dificultosamente en pie, dio un par de tambaleantes pasos, se sentía tan mareada que todo le daba vueltas, pero no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil, no lo hizo aun cuando la cara de Ino y Naruto adoptaron un gesto de genuino terror y no paraban de decirle que se detuviera, contrario a lo que ella creyó, no tardó en averiguar el por qué, un nuevo choque se produjo, su cabeza rebotó con el hombro de alguien, desestabilizándola. El intenso dolor de cabeza y el desequilibrio lograron hacerla ceder de nuevo, precipitándose ya sin sentido hacia atrás.

Hinata no supo más de sí misma, ni de las manos que al sostenerla por los hombros detuvieron su caída, mucho menos tuvo noción de cuando esas mismas manos la tomaron con sumo cuidado para cargarla en brazos ante la incrédula mirada de los ahí presentes, no, no supo nada más, ni si quiera se enteró de la molesta expresión de aquel que justo ahora la cargaba en vilo.

\- Y bien, ¿qué pasó aquí? – la voz de Sasuke se escuchó más fría de lo normal, sin titubear, tres pares de ojos se fijaron acusadores en la persona de Kiba.

Confundido, no pudo articular palabra, ¿desde cuándo Uchiha Sasuke mostraba interés por algo?, después de todo, el niño bonito de la Academia Konoha nunca se preocupaba por nadie más que por sí mismo ¿o no?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 _(Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias =3)_

Nota de Salem:

Gracias por todos los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, por fin pude actualizar, comienzo a creer que esta historia tiene una maldición encima, cada vez que intento continuarla, algo pasa que lo impide =o, como sea, en el siguiente capítulo finalmente podré avanzar y salir del estancamiento en que se quedó el doujin hace más de un año, saludos y nos leemos hasta entonces ;-D


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sai! (Parte I)

**CAPITULO 4: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sai! (Parte I)**

 _"_ _Te amo porque a pesar de que conoces mis peores defectos, te gusto tal como soy"_

Recapitulando los últimos días, Hinata encontraba irreales los acontecimientos que sin proponérselo, habían incrementado en tres su círculo social. Los detalles del día anterior le eran confusos pero afortunados, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la nuca, el chichón seguía ahí, de ningún modo pudo ser una alucinación suya estar en brazos de Naruto-kun.

No recordaba bien lo que pasó después del horrible golpe que la tomó desprevenida, para cuando despertó en la enfermería, fue Yamanaka-san y no Naruto-kun quien estaba a su lado. Sonrió entusiasmada al recordar a Ino, aún cuando Hinata le perjuró estaba bien, no se separó de ella e incluso insistió en acompañarla a casa al salir de clases, fue tan amable que si bien era temprano aventurarse a desearlo siquiera, esperaba llegaran a ser cercanas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos mientras depositaba sus zapatos en un casillero para cambiarlos por las zapatillas escolares, no se percató del momento en que alguien se posicionó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndola gratamente con un entusiasta saludo.

\- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan! – canturreó animadamente Ino.

\- Buenos días Yamanaka-san – le respondió de buena gana, feliz de que la otra joven siguiera con la misma buena disposición del día anterior hacía su persona.

\- Ino –Hinata parpadeó confundida ante la airada reacción de la rubia – llámame Ino, no tienes que ser tan formal, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?

\- ¿Amigas? – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par, sorprendida por la increíble declaración de la que acababa de ser objeto.

\- Siempre y cuando me aceptes como tal – agregó Ino tan sincera, que Hinata no pudo menos que asentir ilusionada.

\- Por supuesto Ino-chan – la encantadora sonrisa de Hinata enterneció profundamente a Ino, sintiendo tal empatía por la muchacha que en ese instante decidió hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos por enmendar la terrible injusticia que cometiera el día anterior.

\- Gracias por acompañarme ayer a casa – comentó casualmente Hinata, creyendo oportuno agradecer apropiadamente a la que a sus ojos era una autentica heroína.

\- No fue nada, no tienes que agradecérmelo – minimizó Ino incomoda, si Hinata supiera que fue su culpa en primer lugar, dudaba que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, por tanto, optó por cambiar inmediatamente de tema – ¡cierto Hinata-chan!, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la tarde?

\- ¿El sábado?, no… no en realidad… – murmuró pensativa.

\- ¡QUE BUENO!, éste sábado es el cumple años mi novio y daré una fiesta en su honor, sería fantástico si pudieras ir.

\- N-no lo sé… – indecisa, Hinata eludió lo dicho, que congeniara con Ino no significaba que estuviera lista para abrirse a más personas, era tan tímida que le resultaba un verdadero suplicio socializar con desconocidos.

\- Vamos Hinata, será divertido, todos mis amigos estarán ahí – viendo que sus argumentos no daban resultados y Hinata era reacia a aceptar, decidió jugar su carta secreta – Naruto también irá.

\- ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – ¡Bingo!, justo en el blanco, la automática reacción nerviosa de Hinata era prueba inequívoca de que Naruto era su talón que Aquiles.

\- Él es la persona que te gusta ¿no? – finiquitó, estando segura de que esta vez obtendría una respuesta favorable, se saldría con la suya a como diera lugar.

\- ¡NO!… yo, Naruto-kun, él solo… – Ino no le dio tiempo a formular una excusa, tomó a Hinata del brazo para seguir de frente su camino hacia el salón de clases.

\- Decidido, yo paso por ti, así que no te preocupes y déjalo en mis manos… – parloteaba, ignorando deliberadamente las protestas de Hinata, dando como un hecho su respuesta sin tomarla en consideración – estoy indecisa, tengo un precioso vestido color azul que quiero usar ese día, aunque también hay uno rojo que me encanta… ¿y tú qué te pondrás? – resignada, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle la corriente, suspirando pesarosa al darse cuenta de que Ino no era una persona a la que pudiera negársele nada.

* * *

Las campanillas que anunciaban el receso para el almuerzo retumbaron armónicamente por los corredores. Todos los chicos se reunían en grupos para aprovechar al máximo esa hora del día, en la que no solo podían tomar un descanso, sino también formar lazos en la intrincada estructura social adolescente.

Como habitualmente lo hacían, Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron escaleras arriba a la salida de la azotea, lugar predilecto en que solían disfrutar del almuerzo sin el alboroto que parecía seguir a Sasuke a donde quiera que fuera.

\- Idiota – masculló entre dientes el Uchiha, harto de sobremanera por la absurda situación de Naruto.

\- ¡WAH!, ¡te digo que no es mi culpa 'ttebayo! – objetó escandaloso el Uzumaki. Siendo amigos de toda la vida, lo menos que debía mostrarle Sasuke era una pisca de compasión a sus problemas.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que todos los días olvides el dinero del almuerzo? – recriminó molesto, llegando al final de la escalera y cruzando la puerta que daba paso a la azotea.

\- ¡Te lo digo!, es culpa del viejo, él y la abuela siempre están fastidiándome – caminó tras él en actitud lastimera, cosa que no iba a funcionarle, cansado estaba de ser la cuenta corriente del rubio.

\- Con quejarte conmigo no ganas nada.

\- ¿Y con quién más quieres que lo haga?, los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas ¿qué no? – no respondió de inmediato. Sasuke detuvo sus pasos al dar la vuelta a la caseta por donde habían salido instantes atrás

\- Mira, parece que ahí tienes tu salvación – le señaló a una persona bien conocida por ambos y que sin duda como la vez anterior, solucionaría el dilema de Naruto.

\- ¡Hinata!, justo a la persona que más quería ver –sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto se situó a su lado, dejando perpleja a la aludida, aferrandose a la bolsa con estampado de gatos que sostenía sobre su regazo.

\- ¡Na-Naruto-kun!… Uchiha-san – al acto los saludó, nerviosa al primero y cautelosa al segundo. Sasuke ocupó el lugar al costado opuesto de Hinata, disponiéndose a degustar de su almuerzo mientras ignoraba a sus compañeros.

\- ¿De casualidad hoy no llevarás un almuerzo extra contigo? – adelantó optimista Naruto.

Momentáneamente pasmada por la inaudita petición, Sasuke decidió brindarle un consejo en voz baja para romper el hielo.

\- Si agradas el estómago, seguro que te ganas el corazón – insegura de haber escuchado bien, volvió la cabeza esperando que Sasuke le repitiera lo dicho, sin embargo, el Uchiha ya no prestaba más atención que al apetitoso almuerzo que tenía en sus manos.

Incapaz de seguir ignorando por más tiempo la petición de Naruto, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y de la bolsa que yacía en su regazo extrajo la anhelada vianda salvadora para Naruto. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la aceptó de buena gana y tal y como si se tratara del más exquisito manjar, Naruto se dispuso a zamparse la sabrosa comida.

\- ¡Buen provecho! – cada bocado le supo a un pedacito de cielo, por lo que no tardó en sonsacar a Hinata el por qué del afortunado hecho de la comida extra – Es una suerte que siempre lleves un bento extra Hinata.

\- Antes solía prepararlo diariamente para mi hermano – respondió con esa voz dulce y pausada que la caracterizaba, rememorando el rostro de su querido hermano con solo mencionarlo, era tonto, lo sabía, pero preparar dos almuerzos era una costumbre tan arraigada, que al hacerlo sentía como si el propio Neji todavía estuviera con ella – es una vieja costumbre de la que no he podido deshacerme…

\- Pues me alegro, porque esto está realmente delicioso… quien se case contigo será un hombre muy feliz – balbuceaba con la boca llena, tan ocupado en engullir, que no medía el alcance de sus palabras, ni el efecto que estas podían tener sobre el corazón enamorado de la inocente joven. Cada momento que pasaban juntos, Naruto se volvía más especial a los ojos de Hinata.

\- ¡Cierto, Naruto-kun! – obligándose a salir de la ensoñación que el distraído cumplido de Naruto le produjo, trató de centrarse en otras cosas antes de que las halagadoras palabras se le subieran a la cabeza y terminara por perder nuevamente la consciencia – a… aquí está el suéter que me prestaste ayer, muchas gracias – de la bolsa sacó la mencionada prenda de color amarillo ya lavada y perfectamente planchada.

\- Nah, no fue nada, soy yo el que está agradecido por la comida – sintiéndose como un mal tercio, Sasuke observó de reojo la peculiar escena, Hinata se desenvolvía mejor de lo esperado. A comparación del día anterior, lucía más relajada estando con Naruto. Sasuke supuso su trabajo pronto llegaría a su fin, no obstante, seguiría observando de cerca el progreso de ambos, si tenía suerte, en unos días serían novios y Naruto dejaría de estafarlo con la mesada – Estoy satisfecho, realmente estaba buenísimo… – Hinata asintió modestamente al cumplido al momento que tomaba de vuelta la caja de almuerzo vacía; y a falta de mayor conversación, Naruto decidió abordar otro tema no menos importante – ahora que me acuerdo, Ino dijo que irías a la fiesta de Sai.

\- Fue realmente amable al invitarme.

\- ¡Genial!, en ese caso ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

\- Cla-claro…. ¿de qué se trata? – accedió sin pensarlo.

\- Ayúdame a convencer a ese idiota testarudo de ahí, para que también vaya – apuntó con el dedo índice a Sasuke, que acostumbrado a su maleducado comportamiento , lo ignoró como si éste se hubiera dirigido a la pared o al viento.

\- ¿Es que no piensas ir Uchiha-san? – los ojos perlados de Hinata se centraron en la despreocupada figura de Sasuke. Sintiendose observado se limitó a responderle con un gruñido indiferente.

\- Desde niños he tratado de hacerlo más amigable, pero siempre corta con todo y dice que tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer, tenía la esperanza que te hiciera caso – de un salto Naruto se puso en pie cruzándose de brazos, si tenía suerte, lograría que Hinata lo influenciara positivamente.

\- Lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero si Uchiha-san decidió no ir, no hay nada que pueda hacer – Sasuke la escuchó sorprendido, cualquier otra chica lo hubiera fastidiado para aceptar. Naruto se sintió decepcionado al escucharla, confiaba en que Hinata lograría lo que él no y eso lo ponía en aprietos, afortunadamente para él, esas no fueron las últimas palabras de la Hyuuga – aunque me hubiera gustado compartir contigo Uchiha-san, no conozco a muchas personas y tú has sido realmente amable conmigo.

\- Nunca dije que no iría, dije que lo pensaría – farfulló malhumorado, para cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, era demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Entonces iras? – concedió Hinata ilusionada.

\- Creo que podría considerarlo… – ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿de dónde había salido eso? No tuvo tiempo de recapacitar en ello, ni tardo ni perezoso Naruto aprovechó para situarse en medio de Hinata y él, rodeándolos a ambos en un confianzudo abrazo.

\- Está hecho, no puedes decepcionar a Hinata – musitó tan feliz el Uzumaki, que sin quererlo cometió una indiscreción – esa apuesta ya la tengo en la bolsa 'ttebayo

\- ¿Qué apuesta? – la gélida voz de Sasuke lo paralizó y de inmediato buscó apoyo en Hinata.

\- ¿Eh…? ¿lo…? ¿lo dije en voz alta? – Hinata asintió titubeante con la cabeza.

Naruto tragó sonoramente saliva, negándose a enfrentar la amenazadora forma en que seguramente Sasuke lo veía, necesitaría un autentico milagro para salir del embrollo en que su bocaza acababa de meterlo, si Sasuke se enteraba que había apostado mil yenes con Kiba a que se presentaba en la fiesta de Sai, podía irse considerando hombre muerto.

Continuará…

* * *

( _Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

 **NOTA DE SALEM:**

Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, no es mucho, pero ya es un avance respecto al doujin jeje, ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **\- Anónimo:** Si, la relación de estos dos ( _o tres_ XP) se irá estrechando más y más a medida que avance la historia ;D

 **\- NN-chan:** Gracias =D

 **\- xXAiKawaiiChanXx:** Muchas gracias, ojalá que de esta forma pueda terminar al fin la historia jeje.

 **\- daniela hervar:** Hinata tuvo un día de perros, pero al final sobrevivió y eso ya es ganancia =D

 **\- frans.s:** Ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo para vaguear como antes, pero como tampoco quiero dejar inconclusa la historia, no me quedó de otra que acabarla en fic owo

 **\- NANA-chan53:** Espero haber tardado menos que la actualización anterior ( _y eso que estoy haciendo capítulo cortos para avanzar más rápido_ LOL). Así es, quien menos te hace caso es quien más te atrae, o algo parecido aplicará aquí jaja. Saludos y cuídate mucho ;D

 **\- angel-maria:** Muchas gracias.

 **\- Daisuke-37:** Si, no creo que vuelva a publicar otro fic por lo pronto, pero espero terminar los que tengo pendientes =3


	5. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sai! (Parte II)

**CAPITULO 5: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sai! (Parte II)**

" _Cuando creí que era incapaz de sentir nada, apareciste tú, pintando mi vida de colores y dibujando un hermoso porvenir_ "

Puntual a las cuatro y treinta, Ino se presentó en la casa de Hinata para cumplir con lo acordado, juntas asistirían a la fiesta que desde semanas atrás viniera organizándole a su novio, ese sería el primer año que lo celebrarían juntos y quería cuidar hasta el mínimo detalle para que la experiencia resultase perfecta. Acompañados por un selecto grupo de amigos, la fiesta de Sai se llevaría a cabo en un popular karaoke del centro.

Atendida por medio de un intercomunicador, la puerta principal se abrió ante ella un minuto después, dejándola pasar, la casa de Hinata era una espaciosa residencia de estilo moderno que denotaba la buena posición económica de los Hyuuga.

Al entrar fue recibida por una mujer mayor, ataviada en un impecable kimono tradicional de color negro, la anciana la escoltó hasta una amplia sala de estar, pidiéndole que aguardara un momento la llegada de Hinata-'sama'. No dijo nada al respecto pero el honorifico le llamó la atención, a menos de tratarse de la realeza, nunca imaginó que en esos tiempos siguieran usándose esa clase de distinciones sociales.

Sentada en uno de los sofás dispuestos encontró a una hermosa niña castaña de alrededor de once años. Leía entretenida un grueso volumen de pastas verdes, y al tomar la palabra para saludarla, la niña levantó los ojos del libro y miró desconfiada a la llamativa rubia.

\- ¿Tú eres la amiga que invitó a Hinata-nee? – dejó el libro a un lado, centrando su entera atención en Ino.

\- Y tú debes ser su hermana menor ¿cierto? – dedujo por el color de sus ojos, que era el único rasgo que parecía compartir con Hinata, la niña poseía una mirada astuta y porte seguro, algo de lo que la mayor carecía.

\- Así es, soy Hyuuga Hanabi – asintió confiada, analizándola de pies a cabeza, por su forma de vestir y actuar, se daba cuenta que Ino era opuesta a su hermana en todos los sentidos, acrecentando su curiosidad por ella.

Hanabi conocía mejor que nadie el introvertido carácter de Hinata, por eso, cuando ella le confió la invitación de la que había sido objeto, sintió curiosidad por conocer a la responsable de sacar a su temerosa hermana de su zona de confort.

\- Encantada, yo soy Yamanaka Ino – Hinata, haciendo acto de presencia, no le dio más tiempo a Hanabi de seguir su análisis.

\- Hola Ino-chan, cuando gustes podemos irnos, ya estoy lista – anunció Hinata entusiasta, pero Ino no reaccionó de la forma esperada, Hanabi suspiró al ver las fachas en que apareció su hermana, ni las monjas iban tan tapadas como ella, pero fue Ino la encargada de materializar el pensamiento de ambas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – incrédula, señaló la indumentaria, sabía que Hinata era conservadora, pero eso rayaba en la exageración, con un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, un saco café como tres tallas más grande y una falda negra que le llegaba a los tobillos, no quería ni imaginarse los zapatos que iban con eso.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿qué sucede? – no atinó a entender el por qué de la reprobatoria mirada de ambas chicas, ¿acaso había algo mal con ella?

\- Tú no sales vestida así – si algo iba a aprender pronto sobre Ino, era que la Yamanaka no se guardaba sus pensamientos y por muy amigas que fueran, esta iba a señalar sin piedad los desaciertos de moda que a su parecer cometía Hinata – ¡Dios!, vamos a una fiesta, no a un funeral…

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – objetó honesta, para ella el atuendo era perfecto, cómodo, práctico y nada revelador, iba a hacérselo saber, pero no contaba con la traición de Hanabi, que no dudo en aliarse a Ino.

\- Te lo dije Hinata-nee, tu ropa parece de abuela – puntualizó la menor.

\- Seguro que tienes algo mejor que ponerte – aventuró Ino un tanto desesperada.

\- Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo – la apoyó Hanabi, y antes de Hinata pudiera protestar, las dos la jalaron consigo, llevándola casi a rastras hasta dicho lugar.

Ya dentro, Hanabi cerró tras de sí la puerta, apostándose en ella para que su hermana no pudiera escapar, por su parte, Ino se dirigió directo al armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par, examinando con ojo clínico cada prenda. La primera cosa que haría una vez tuviera oportunidad, sería llevar a Hinata de compras, todo en ese armario era tan horroroso como lo que llevaba puesto.

Justo cuando pensaba que la esperanza la abandonaba a la deriva, una luz celestial cayó a tierra, posándose en un vestido de color azul cuyas etiquetas no habían sido siquiera removidas.

\- ¡Bingo! – anunció triunfante la rubia al mostrar orgullosa su descubrimiento, Hanabi dio el visto bueno alzando ambos pulgares, contrario a Hinata, quien miraba atemorizada el que a su parecer, era un atuendo que quedaría bien en cualquier persona, menos en ella, no podía creer que conociéndola como la conocía, su tía le hubiese regalado una prenda como aquella.

Sin mediar en la negativa que Hinata mostraba, Ino y Hanabi prácticamente la obligaron a medírselo y para acabar con las protestas, Ino lo solucionó al agregar unas medias negras al conjunto, que iban perfectas con unos mocasines bajos que igualmente encontró en el guardarropa. Con algunos accesorios, un peinado sencillo y algo de maquillaje, el arreglo de Hinata estaría completo, algo en lo que Hanabi estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar.

\- No te muevas Hinata-nee o voy a quemarte – replicaba la pequeña, maniobrando para darle algo de volumen con las tenazas, a la cascada de lacio cabello de su hermana, tiempo que Ino no desaprovechó, aplicando el maquillaje.

\- Ino-chan, si te entretienes conmigo, llegarás tarde a la fiesta – arguyó Hinata al calcular que ya había pasado casi una hora desde que la operación 'belleza emergente' entrara en acción.

\- Nah, le pedí a Sai-kun se encargara mientras llego – dijo totalmente quitada de la pena, sin que por ello Hinata dejara de preguntarse en ¿si Ino tendría realmente en cuenta que él era el festejado?

* * *

Como todo buen novio que se preciara de serlo, la primera regla era ser considerado con los problemas de su pareja, por tanto, luego de que Ino le anunciara su retraso y al ver que llegaba el primer invitado, Sai hizo su papel, recibiendo personalmente a los invitados a la entrada de sala del karaoke donde celebrarían su cumpleaños.

\- Bienvenidas – fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas, (las reales le pertenecían a Ino) guardándose sus comentarios ácidos y recibiendo los abrigos, tal y como había hecho con el resto de los personajes que estaban ahí, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía. Se propuso ser el más cortés de los anfitriones, satisfecho pensó en que al hacerlo, su novia no tendría ninguna queja de él.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que está Ino?, ¿para qué nos citó tan temprano, si de todos modos no iba a estar aquí? – molesta, Sakura se desprendió de su abrigo para dárselo a Sai, seguida de Karin.

\- Dijo que pasaría antes por una amiga.

\- Recuérdame una vez más ¿por qué tuve que acompañarte? – refunfuño malhumorado Uchiha Sasuke, viendo llegar al par de molestias que amargaban su vida escolar con el absurdo fanatismo que profesaban a su persona.

\- Primero, porque se lo prometiste a Hinata-chan, segundo, porque ya pareces un viejo amargado, no podré ser tu único amigo por siempre y tercero, porque seguro que tu madre me lo agradecerá y mejoraré su opinión de mí, y hablando de socializar… – tal como Sasuke, Naruto notó la presencia de las recién llegadas y no dudó en ir a saludar – ¡Sakura-chan!, que bueno verte… – su saludo quedó en el aire, la aludida le pasó de largo, dando su absoluta atención al otro chico.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun viniste! – coreó al mismo tiempo el dúo integrante del Club de Sasuke, plantándosele una a cada lado. Sasuke no era de las personas que asistieran a esos eventos, resultaba un gran golpe de suerte tenerlo ahí y ninguna iba a desaprovecharlo, pese a que el único pensamiento del Uchiha era: " _y precisamente por esto no quería venir_ "

En los corredores, dos chicas se apresuraban por encontrar la sala número 10, con media hora de retraso, lo que menos quería Ino era hacer esperar por más tiempo a su amado.

\- Yo no me siento muy cómoda Ino-chan – aferrándose a la pequeña bolsa de regalo que sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos, Hinata caminaba insegura tras Ino.

\- Deja de preocuparte, quedaste muy guapa… – minimizó Ino, feliz al dar finalmente con la dichosa sala 10 – ok, esta es la sala que aparté – antes de abrir la puerta se acicaló un poco, tomando profundamente aire al abrir la puerta para luego exclamar con fuerza – ¡feliz cumpleaños Sai…! – su voz disminuyó al ver como ocho pares de ojos le devolvían la mirada, pero ninguno de ellos era al que esperaba ver – ¿Sai-kun?

\- Hola preciosa – a su lado, una montaña de abrigos le devolvió el saludo, sobresaliendo apenas una mata de cabello negro.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – parpadeó confusa ante la peculiar escena, lo último que esperaba era encontrar a su novio sepultado en una pila de abrigos.

\- Me dijiste que recibiera a los invitados – dijo Sai, esperando venir la felicitación por su buena actuación.

\- Ciertamente eso dije…. – la careta de serenidad de Ino se esfumó en un santiamén – ¡PERO NO QUE COGIERAS SUS ABRIGOS! – de un manotazo volaron lo abrigos, Hinata comenzaba a entender que Ino era una persona atemorizante, pero a los demás les resultó normal el mal talante de la rubia – ahora deja eso por ahí y empecemos de una vez… – se adelantó unos pasos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña comitiva que todavía no tomaba su lugar.

\- Este… Sai-sempai, feliz cumpleaños – Hinata contempló compasiva al chico, extendiéndole el regalo que llevaba consigo para hacer menos incomodo el momento.

\- Muchas gracias Hinata-san – agradeció el gesto, de todos los presentes fue la única en obsequiarle algo.

\- Lo siento mucho Sai-sempai – al verlo disponerse a recoger los abrigos, Hinata se acomidió a ayudarlo.

\- No hay problema, según el manual del novio perfecto 'debes complacer a tu novia siempre…' – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, aquel libro había sido una sugerencia de Ino y dada su repelencia nata a la formación de relaciones interpersonales, aquello se había convertido en una biblia que prácticamente había aprendido de memoria para no cometer errores.

\- Wow Hinata ¿eres tú? – al escuchar su nombre en la voz de aquella persona, casi deja caer los abrigos de nuevo, tensa se giró lentamente para encarar a Naruto – te ves muy linda, ¿verdad Sasuke? – Naruto, que aún creía que era Sasuke y no él quien le movía el piso a Hinata, le dio un codazo cómplice a su amigo.

\- Supongo… – gruñó mirándola disimulado, aunque la adustez de su rostro no lo demostrara, se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver el radical cambio sufrido en la sombría muchacha, por primera vez en su vida tenía que darle la razón a Naruto, Hinata se veía muy linda.

Abochornada por el inesperado cumplido, pero feliz de recibirlo, Hinata quiso agradecerlo, la frase le quedó en la mente, hasta entonces notó la presencia de las chicas que no hacía mucho le habían hecho pasar un muy mal rato y a quienes hubiese preferido evitar a toda costa.

\- Sasuke, sentémonos juntos – advirtiendo la amenaza, Karin se separó de Ino para adueñarse del brazo izquierdo del Uchiha.

\- Si, sentémonos los tres juntos – Sakura hizo lo mismo, tomándolo del brazo derecho.

\- Yo también me siento con ustedes – con lo que no contaba Hinata, era que Naruto decidiera dejarla de lado para ir tras ellos, decepcionada observó su partida y antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, fue abordada por un chico de alborotados cabellos castaños, que si bien conocía, jamás había cruzado palabra con él.

\- ¡Hey!, que sorpresa… – le habló confianzudo – no sé si me recuerdas soy…

\- El imbécil que te golpeó con el balón el otro día – tras él apareció un chico alto de gafas oscuras, que se ganó una inmediata mirada fulminante por parte del castaño.

\- En fin, como te decía… soy Inuzuka Kiba y él friki de ahí es Aburame Shino – exhaló fastidiado por la interrupción, la primera vez que la vio no le encontró mucha gracia, pero al verla nuevamente se dio cuenta que en realidad era una chica muy guapa.

\- Hasta ahora te das cuenta de ella, hace más de un mes que la transfirieron a nuestro grupo, su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata – nuevamente acotó Shino, ganándose el asombro de Hinata, no era tan invisible como siempre creyó y sin proponérselo trabó una divertida conversación con los dos, era gracioso como Shino se las ingeniaba para dejar en evidencia las pretensiones de Kiba a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Del otro lado, Sasuke observaba atento cada uno de los movimientos de la Hyuuga, mientras tuviera a esas molestas chicas encima, no podría acercársele, le satisfacía saber que al menos su capacidad para socializar iba en aumento.

\- Sasuke cantemos algo juntos – decidido a aplicar la ley del hielo, Sasuke ignoraba deliberadamente lo que Karin y Sakura parloteaban a su alrededor.

\- Podríamos cantar en un trío – sugirió emocionada Sakura.

\- Yo canto contigo Sakura-chan – sentado a un lado de la pelirosa, se ofreció Naruto, queriendo no quedar fuera de la conversación.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – y tan rápido como lo sugirió, Sakura destrozó sus ilusiones, siendo Ino quien interrumpiera el nuevo argumento de Naruto.

\- ¡Atención a todos! – de pie al centro y manteniendo a Sai a su lado, Ino tomó la palabra a través de un micrófono inalámbrico – como saben, esta fiesta es para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi querido novio, Sai, así que felicidades amor, espero que cumplas muchos años más, siempre que sea en mi compañía, claro está.

\- ¡Felicidades Sai! – prorrumpieron a coro, mientras un empleado del karaoke entraba en escena llevando consigo un delicioso pastel de chocolate con 17 velas prendidas. Sai apagó las velas de un solo soplo y todos aplaudieron entusiastas, dando inicio a la velada con la interpretación amateur de los invitados.

\- Bien, ¿Quién será el primero en deleitarnos con su melodiosa voz? – animaba Ino, a lo que ni tardo ni perezoso, Naruto se apuntó en primer lugar.

\- ¡Yo! – poniéndose en pie Ino le cedió el micrófono, encaminándose con Sai a uno de los sillones para tomar asiento juntos – con todo mi cariño, te dedico esta canción Sakura-chan…

\- ¡Hay por dios! – Sakura se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro, roja de la vergüenza al escuchar como la desafinada voz de Naruto, destrozada la letra de Burning love con su pésima dicción del Inglés. No fue a la única que Naruto avergonzó esa tarde, Hinata sintió cómo su respiración se detenía, dando paso a un malestar que inició en su corazón y se expandió a todo su cuerpo, como si esa cubeta de agua helada volviera a caerle encima, produciéndole un sinsabor al entender lo que las palabras de Naruto significaban.

\- ¿Te importa Kiba-kun?, iré al tocador un momento – recomponiendo la desencajada mueca de su rostro, se puso en pie para salir cuanto antes de ahí, tenía un leve escozor en los ojos y se sentía asfixiada, como si la habitación se hubiese encogido.

\- No, adelante – abriéndole paso, Hinata se marchó tan rápido como pudo, fue una tonta por dejarse llevar, nunca consideró que Naruto pudiese estar enamorado de alguien más.

Al advertir como Hinata abandonaba la sala, Ino dedujo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, el idiota de Naruto acababa de arruinarlo, presta, sacó de su bolsa el teléfono móvil para escribir un mensaje de texto, un instante después Sasuke sintió la vibración en su chaqueta que le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

 _-_ C _onvence a Hina de regresar –_ decía la misiva, extrañado, alzó los ojos solo para constatar que Hinata no estaba, mientras que la autora del mensaje lo miraba gravemente al otro lado de la mesa que dividía sus asientos.

\- _Yo por qué?_

\- _Es la oportunidad perfecta para que hable con Naruto_ \\(ºoº)/

\- _Y por qué crees que eso me interesa?_

\- _Es obvio que tú y yo queremos lo mismo ¿cierto?_ ;-D

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? – Sai, curioso de la conversación que su novia sostenía por mensajes de texto, no dudó en preguntar.

\- Oh, nada importante amor – minimizó la rubia, guardando su teléfono. Acurrucó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, sonriendo complacida al ver como el Uchiha abandonaba la sala.

* * *

La encontró sentada en una banca al final del pasillo, junto a un dispensador de bebidas. En aparente indiferencia, Sasuke se dirigió al dispensador, programando dos bebidas que un segundo después obtuvo, ofreciéndole una a Hinata.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Cla-claro… – sin pensar tomó la bebida, mirando recelosa al chico – ¿qué haces aquí Uchiha-san?

\- Eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees? – Sasuke tomó asiento a su lado jalando del anillo para abrir la bebida, dándole un sorbo – estás desperdiciando una buena oportunidad para acercarte a Naruto.

\- No creo que a Naruto-kun le importe, él prefiere estar cerca de alguien más – murmuró triste, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la lata que sostenía con ambas manos.

\- ¿Te darás tan fácilmente por vencida?

\- No puedo hacer nada si a él le gusta otra – comprendiendo que no obtendría nada de ella, Sasuke guardó silencio por unos minutos, debatiéndose sobre si debía entrometerse más para solucionar las cosas. En cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese optado por abandonar, pero la tristeza que los ojos de Hinata expresaban, no le permitió permanecer indiferente.

\- Antes de que te des por vencida déjame explicarte algo – finalmente y a sabiendas que tal vez se arrepentiría, decidió intervenir – entre Naruto y yo siempre ha existido una especie de rivalidad, desde el preescolar él ha competido conmigo por todo, eso incluye a las chicas – viéndolo de reojo, Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente – ese idiota tiene la estúpida idea de que si gana el corazón de Sakura me derrotará, algo absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que Sakura no me interesa y que a pesar de que Naruto se le ha confesado de todas las formas posibles, de la misma forma ella lo ha rechazado…

El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció al escuchar lo último, percatándose de ello, Sasuke comprendió que había cometido un error y trató de explicar mejor su punto.

\- No te lo digo para que te sientas mal – se apresuró a decir – solo creo que el amor que siente por ella es más platónico que real, Naruto es la persona más testaruda que conozco, que Sakura lo acepte ya se volvió una clase de obsesión para él… – exitosamente, capto nuevamente la atención de Hinata – y si por algún extraordinario motivo Sakura termina aceptándolo, no es alguien que le convenga, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una chica frívola y caprichosa, difícilmente sabe lo que quiere, Naruto necesita alguien que lo valore por quién es y no solo se fije en las apariencias…

\- Aunque no lo parezca, realmente aprecias a Naruto-kun – le sonrió sin malicia, contrario a ello Sasuke se sonrojó incomodo, poniéndose al acto de pie, no podía creerse las tonterías que debía hacer por el bien de su amigo, llegando al punto de decir cosas tan bochornosas, Naruto iba a pagársela caro si terminaba por rechazar a Hinata, la chica era más buena que el pan.

\- ¿Quieres volver? – le ofreció Sasuke, no creía poder soportar estar más tiempo a solas con Hinata sin quedar en ridículo.

\- Siempre y cuando hagas un dueto conmigo – contrarrestó ella con mejor humor, descubriendo un lado de Sasuke que distaba del chico frío y reservado que todos conocían, granjeándole una mayor confianza.

\- Te dejaría sorda – sonrió sarcástico.

\- Correré el riesgo – a diferencia suya, Hinata le sonrió sincera, entonces se puso de pie, disponiéndose a volver juntos – ¿Uchiha-san? – yendo delante de ella, Sasuke le miró por encima del hombro.

\- No voy a decepcionarte, daré mi mejor esfuerzo – resolvió determinada, Sasuke la miró detenidamente por unos instantes, por un segundo le pareció ver a otra Hinata, alguien atrayente y decidido que lo cautivó de algún modo, fue solo una visión fugaz, convencido de que Naruto tendría la mayor de las suertes al tener una chica como aquella a su lado.

Continuará…

* * *

( _Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y jitomatazos, favor de dejarlos en un review, gracias_ =3)

 **NOTA DE SALEM:**

Para los que me preguntan ó dan por hecho una pareja, temo decirles que esto aún no está decidido, hasta que escriba los últimos capítulos seguirá siendo un triangulo amoroso ( _aunque parezca otra cosa_ ) en el cual tanto el NaruHina como el SasuHina tienen 50% de probabilidad de realizarse ( _todo depende de mi estado de ánimo y de cómo se desarrolle la historia para entonces_ XP), ahora sí, aclarado esto, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saludos ;-)

 **\- Daisuke-37:** Naruto se arriesgaba a que lo despellejaran vivo, pero al final tuvo suerte. La historia es NaruHinaSasu, la pareja aún no está decidida, así que como Naruto, hay que hacer sus apuestas jaja.

 **\- War2000:** Eso es dependiendo de los ojos de quien lo mire ;-)

 **\- CieloRiin:** Hola, y si, por fin podré terminar la historia, yo más que nadie ya quiere verle un fin T-T, que desde que empecé a escribirla hasta la fecha, ya he pensado en un montón de modificaciones qué hacerle owo.

 **\- Noem:** Pues no des por hecho nada, que igual esto puede terminar NaruHina =P, las dos parejas me gustan por igual, por lo pronto quiero enfocarme en esta historia, antes de que otra cosa suceda :-)

\- **KyagChan:** Por supuesto, traté de actualizar tan pronto como pude =3

 **\- daniela hervar:** Lo bueno que Hinata es rica y tendrá de donde echar mano, a menos de que terminé como Milk de Dragon Ball, rica y todo y se quedó en la calle por culpa de la panza de Goku XD

 **-MitcheLove:** Yo sigo siendo fan de ambas parejas, así que igual y termina NaruHina, la esperanza es lo último que muere, que aunque tenga más fics SasuHina escritos, eso no quiere decir que vaya a terminar así, o quién sabe, solo el tiempo lo dirá ;-D

 **\- wen vallejos:** Gracias a ti por leer, saludos :-D

 **\- okashira janet:** Así es,todo dependerá de mi estado de ánimo para entonces, aunque viendo el padre desobligado en que se convirtió Sasuke al desaparecerse por 12 años, me ha dado en qué pensar o_ó. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo :-D

 **\- Kenohe:** Saludos y muchas gracias =3

\- **Koneworld:** Boca floja más bien, calladito se ve más bonito jaja, gracias y saludos :-)

 **\- NN-chan:** Más de 25 capítulos seguro que sí, esto avanza más lento de lo que imaginé al principio jeje.

 **\- kislev:** Pues momentos SasuHina no faltarán, en cuanto a Toneri ya lo tengo contemplado, pero no sé si se integrará o no. Saludos.

 **\- NANA-chan53:** Hola!, en serio, a veces siento que tengo un tipo de conexión telepática contigo, has acertado casi en todo jaja. Ok, eso me dice que voy por buen camino, así que seguiré trabajando duro para no atrasarme con las actualizaciones, aunque escritos los diálogos, solo estoy rellenando la narrativa de las situaciones jaja.

 **\- Anonimo:** Una fuerza celestial protegió a Naruto, eso o cambió convincentemente de tema jaja

 **\- Lector:** Es triste, pero la vida real lo reclama a uno, al menos la historia si tendrá un fin, escrito, pero final al fin y al cabo jeje

 **\- GaemSvnni:** Gracias, ya me era imposible seguir dibujando, lo positivo es que aquí podré darle un final, que si te soy sincera y a pesar de tener más de dos años, aún no pienso en él. Saludos.


	6. Kurama

Capítulo 6: **Kurama**

" _Una sola acción, puede cambiar una vida entera_ "

Lanzó un sonoro bostezo al aire, tuvo que activar cinco alarmas pero exitosamente logró su cometido de despertar a tiempo. Pasada media hora de haber abandonado el lecho, los estragos del sueño aún repercutían en él, ni la brisa matutina le quitaba el estado somnoliento que una noche de insomnio le produjo, moviéndose más por inercia que por iniciativa propia. Naruto se arrastraba con pesados pasos de camino a la escuela, solo a Sasuke podía ocurrírsele programar una práctica tan temprano, después de todo, apenas iban a ser las 6, ni siquiera había amanecido del todo.

Distraído, poca atención prestaba a lo que se encontraba frente a él, no lo hizo hasta sentir algo entre acolchado y duro bajo su pie y seguido a ello de un fuerte chillido que lo despejó de golpe, lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue una borrosa silueta corriendo hacia un callejón cercano. Cauteloso, dirigió sus pasos en dirección al callejón, interesado en saber la identidad del ente extraño.

Sin hacer el menor ruido y con la cautela propia de un ninja, echo un vistazo dentro del callejón, analizando cada palmo cuidadosamente, sus ojos azules se abrieron significativamente al encontrarse de frente con la sospechosa criatura en uno de los rincones, bajo unas cajas apiladas. Lentamente se acercó a él, no quería ahuyentarle.

Advirtiendo que el otro retrocedía se detuvo abrupto, cuestionándose en dejar el asunto por la paz, aquel animalito se veía realmente asustado y no era para menos, después de todo y aunque si bien fue un accidente, Naruto le había causado daño, al parecer no fue el único en hacerlo, por su desmejorado aspecto, podía deducir que aquel gatito no había comido en un buen tiempo. Aquel repentino pensamiento sobre comida lo que le hizo reaccionar de golpe, recordando el emparedado de atún que apresuradamente preparó la noche anterior como aperitivo para después de la práctica, el cual afortunadamente no olvidó, tal y como era su costumbre hacerlo.

Cauteloso, extrajo el emparedado de su mochila, el gatito atigrado lo veía curioso con sus hermosos ojos marrones, Naruto se acuclilló ofreciéndole la mitad del emparedado, al gatito dudó algo más de un minuto en dejar su escondite, al final el olor atún y el hambre de varios días, lo obligó a dejar de lado la cautela, acercándose lentamente al humano.

Naruto contuvo una exclamación de júbilo al ver como su plan tenía éxito, no quería que el gatito se echara atrás después de todo el esfuerzo que le costó ganar su confianza, dejó el emparedado en el suelo y complacido, vio como el gatito lo devoraba con avidez sin dejar una sola migaja. Conforme con su buena acción del día, se dispuso a ponerse en pie, antes de lograrlo, el gatito naranja se le restregó en el pantalón, muestra del profundo agradecimiento que sentía por su salvador, esta vez Naruto no pudo contenerse y lo acarició con ternura, aquel gato le recordaba de algún modo a sí mismo, sin pensarlo lo tomó entre sus brazos y pensó detenidamente en lo que debía de hacer con él.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Naruto-kun? – la dulce voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó al punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo – p-perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

\- ¿Hi… Hinata? – balbuceó confuso al ver el angelical rostro de su amiga, ella lo miraba curiosa con esos grandes y extraños ojos violáceos de los que era poseedora – ¡eh!, no, no me asustaste, solo estaba algo distraído – rio nervioso, poniéndose en pie y sosteniendo con celo a su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – apuntó a la mata de pelo naranja que sobresalía entra los brazos cruzado de Naruto.

\- Oh… es Kurama… – anunció feliz, encontrando el nombre perfecto para aquel atigrado amigo.

\- Vaya, no sabía que tenías una mascota Naruto-kun – enternecida, Hinata extendió la mano para acariciar la cabecita del pequeño minino.

\- Es porque no la tengo… – Hinata le miró extrañada y de inmediato él se aclaró – me acabo de topar con él, parece que lo abandonaron.

\- ¿Te lo quedaras? – de Naruto, Kurama pasó a los brazos de Hinata, encantado de recibir por primera vez en su vida tanta atención.

\- Lastimosamente no, luego del incidente con la serpiente, la abuela me prohibió terminantemente llevar más animales al departamento – Hinata escuchó incrédula la palabra serpiente, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas al respecto – ¿qué tal tú Hinata?

\- Lo siento, mi padre detesta a los gatos, es alérgico – el brillo de esperanza que Naruto vislumbró en Hinata se esfumó con sus palabras – no podemos dejarlo solo... – murmuró al contemplar como el enflaquecido gatito descansaba felizmente en sus brazos – si pudiéramos encontrarle otro lugar – Naruto miró a Hinata como si una gran revelación se abriera ante él.

\- ¡Pero claro!, ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! ¡Tengo el lugar perfecto! – sin mediar palabra tomó a Hinata de la mano y salió corriendo, sorprendida, Hinata le siguió sin protestar, muda de la impresión y con el rostro totalmente encendido al sentir un contacto tan cercano con Naruto, su mano era grande y fuerte, un agarre del que no quería soltarse jamás, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el sueño idílico terminó, estaba tan feliz de tomar su mano que nunca se fijó el lugar al que se dirigían, sin saber cómo, llegaron a las inmediaciones de un bosquecito, deteniéndose frente una antigua y lúgubre edificación que parecía tener muchos años de abandono – llegamos – anunció orgulloso, pero ella tenía serias dudas al respecto, las cuales se incrementaron al entrar y escuchar el melancólico chirrido de la desvencijada puerta principal, que dificultosamente cedía al empuje de Naruto.

\- ¿Q-qué…? ¿qué es este lugar? – nerviosa, siguió a Naruto por los corredores, erizándosele la piel de la nuca a cada paso, temiendo que la vieja madera del piso cediera ante su peso en cualquier momento.

\- Esta era la antigua Academia Konoha, tiene como quince años que está desocupada, nadie viene por miedo de que el espíritu de Kyoko-chan los maldiga, Kurama estará bien aquí…

\- ¿Kyo… Kyoko-chan? – si antes Hinata sentía recelo, lo suyo se volvió genuino espanto al escuchar la palabra 'espíritu'.

\- Se dice que hace muchos años, cuando la abuela era joven, una chica fue brutalmente asesinada en uno de los baños del segundo piso – Hinata escuchaba atenta cada palabra, con los parpados cada vez más abiertos – nunca encontraron al asesino, pero al poco tiempo su espíritu comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la escuela… – Naruto hizo una pausa en este punto, viéndola de frente, Hinata tragó dificultosamente saliva, aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo despavorida – se dice que si llegas a ver a Kyoko-chan directamente a los ojos, ella te robará el alma – finalizó con voz dramática – o al menos eso es lo que cuentan – de la seriedad, su rostro pasó a una agradable sonrisa, restándole importancia al asunto – ¿qué te ocurre Hinata?, te vez un poco pálida – la aludida, que no acababa de digerir la historia, no pudo responder – ¿no creerás en esas tonterías? ¿o sí? – rio tan despreocupado que de algún modo restó pesadez al ambiente, regresándole el don de habla a su acompañante.

\- No… no… ¿por… por qué creería en algo así? – quiso sonreír, solo logró esbozar una mueca torcida, resintiendo en su piel erizada los estragos de la espeluznante historia de Naruto.

\- ¡Estupendo!, además ella solo aparece por las noches, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse – Naruto siguió su camino por el corredor, ignorando la aflicción de Hinata.

Al final del pasillo, subieron por unas tambaleantes escaleras de madera, el lugar estaba más iluminado, lo que supuso un enorme alivio para ella. Finalmente Naruto entró en uno de los salones, lucía despejado, a excepción de un viejo piano en uno de los costados, algunas cajas de cartón apiladas y varias colchonetas amontonadas. Hinata dedujo se trataba de alguna especie de bodega.

Naruto movió las colchonetas (era obvio que esa no era la primera vez del rubio en aquel lugar), acomodándolas para que fungieran como asientos.

\- Listo, aquí Kurama estará a salvo – señaló orgulloso – eh, Hinata ¿qué te parece si durante la hora del almuerzo venimos a verlo y le traemos algo más de comer?

\- Por… por supuesto – la idea de volver a ese lugar la aterraba, pero el hecho de pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun superaba su miedo.

\- Entonces me aseguraré de conseguir leche en la cafetería, milagrosamente hoy no olvidé el dinero de mi almuerzo – la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al oír el reloj de la academia dando el primer toque para entrar, Sasuke iba a matarlo por no llegar a la práctica, Hinata también respingó, esa mañana le tocaba el aseo del salón.

Sin pensarlo, ambos se apresuraron a dejar el lugar, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar a Kurama cómodamente instalado. Por suerte para ambos, aquel edificio quedaba a espaldas de la academia, les tomó unos minutos atravesar el bosquecito y llegar a espaldas del edificio principal.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron de aquella rutina, dado que podía pasar más tiempo al lado de esa persona que a cada momento crecía en su estima, para Hinata, el almuerzo era la mejor parte de su día. A Naruto también le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella, a diferencia de Sasuke que todo el tiempo se la pasaba sermoneándolo, con Hinata podía decir libremente cuanta tontería que se le viniera a la cabeza sin pasar por estúpido.

\- Se me hizo un poco tarde Naruto-kun, traje un poco de leche y atún para Kurama – apenas entró, supo que algo no andaba bien, sentado en el suelo, Naruto se abrazaba a sus piernas, hundiendo la cara en las rodillas, en él se percibía una pesada aura de depresión, Kurama yacía sobre su hombro sin la menor intención de apartarse de su lado – ¿qué...? ¿qué te pasa?

Naruto finalmente se dignó a alzar el rostro, avasallando a Hinata con el desamparo que sus ojos azules reflejaban, sin pensar tomó asiento a su lado y este se desahogó libremente, tomándole alrededor de diez minutos relatarle lo ocurrido a su amiga, quien más tranquila por no ser la desgracia que se figuraba en un principio, opinó al respecto, una vez el Uzumaki se despejó por completo.

\- Entonces reprobaste el parcial de algebra – en una frase resumió el cándido discurso de Naruto.

\- Si… – suspiró apesadumbrado – la próxima semana serán los exámenes bimestrales, Kakashi-sensei ya me advirtió que tendría clases de recuperación si lo repruebo y la abuela Tsunade dijo que me suspendería del club de futbol por tiempo indefinido si vuelvo a fallar… – se expresaba amargamente, pero sin duda lo que más le contrariaba no era eso – ¡rayos!, justo cuando está por salir Samurai rival swords, ¡dios! otra vez va a recortarme la mesada.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué la directora Tsunade haría eso? – el último comentario sí que la desconcertó.

\- ¿No te lo he dicho? – Hinata hizo que 'no' con la cabeza – ella es mi abuela.

\- ¡Imposible!, pero si es muy joven… – la sorpresa que demostró fue genuina – así que cuando la llamabas abuela, era porque en realidad lo era.

\- Aquí entre nos, ha gastado un montón en cirugías y tratamientos estéticos, lo cierto es que ya tiene casi sesenta… – Hinata se maravilló, aquellos tratamientos debían ser muy efectivos pues la directora apenas si aparentaba unos treinta – el viejo pervertido continuamente se queja de sus despilfarros, la abuela es muy aguerrida a la hora de apostar, pero tiene tan mala suerte que nunca gana nada y cuando gana, sucede alguna desgracia.

\- Este…. Disculpa Naruto-kun ¿Quién es ese viejo? – abochornada por el adjetivo, exteriorizó su duda.

\- Pues quién va a ser sino mi abuelo… – de la aflicción de Naruto nada quedaba, volviendo a ser el efusivo chico de siempre.

\- Y… ¿por qué lo llamas de esa forma? – ahora si la había dejado muy confundida.

\- Tiene una profesión algo vergonzosa… – incomodo, se rascó la mejilla, desviando la vista a un punto vacío – es escritor… – confesó al fin.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de vergonzoso?

\- De novelas eróticas… – balbuceó, sonrojándose levemente, pero no tanto como Hinata que hasta un gritito exaltado dejó escapar – te lo dije, ¡es vergonzoso! – se revolvió los cabellos incomodo, esperaba no perder la amistad de Hinata, a parte de Sasuke, nadie más lo sabía, por muy liberal que fuera, ese era un punto que prefería omitir, más si se tenía en cuenta que la heroína de las novelas era su abuela y lo repulsivo que pudiera suponer tal situación para cualquier nieto.

\- Entonces vives con tus abuelos… – concluyó incomoda – ¿y tus padres?

\- Papá se la pasa viajando de un país a otro y mi madre… – en este punto hizo una pausa, Hinata sintió que había tocado un tema sensible al ver como el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba – ella murió cuando yo era pequeño.

\- Lo lamento… – expresó sincera al notar la aflicción de él.

\- Si…, bueno, en realidad no me gusta hablar de eso… – rehuyó él, entreteniéndose con Kurama para desviar la atención.

\- Entiendo mejor de lo que crees… – murmuró con un pesar igual al suyo – tenía siete años cuando mi madre murió en un accidente… – sorprendido, alzó los ojos, posándolos en la figura femenina a su lado, naciéndole una profunda empatía.

\- Mamá murió de cáncer en mi cumpleaños número nueve – sopesó amargo – qué fecha para recordarla ¿no?... – y por primera vez en su vida decidió abrirse al respecto – papá no volvió a ser el mismo luego de su partida, se hizo cargo de los negocios de los Uzumaki y comenzó a viajar por todos lados, lo he visto contadas veces desde entonces…

\- Con mi padre sucedió igual, continuamente se está mudando debido a su trabajo, hasta hace poco mi hermana menor y yo vivíamos con mi tío en Hokaido, padre solía decir que sus negocios le impedían cuidar de nosotras, pero mi tío cree que en realidad es por el parecido que comparto con mi madre… – decidió corresponder la confianza de Naruto, contándole su propia experiencia – no soporta que se la recuerde.

\- Es curioso lo parecido que somos… – más relajado y sintiendo mayor confianza fue honesto con sus pensamientos – es la primera vez que se lo cuento a alguien, por supuesto Sasuke lo sabe, hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños, pero lo sabe porque él estuvo ahí, sin embargo, nunca pude hablar del tema con él, aún tiene a sus padres y creo que no lo entendería – permaneció un rato en silencio antes de decir nada más – supongo que eso nos hace a ti y a mí buenos amigos ¿no? – lo observó detenidamente y analizó sus palabras, si, ella también lo sentía así, sin pensarlo, asintió con la cabeza, no necesitaron decirse más, ambos comprendían perfectamente las emociones del otro, sellando un fuerte lazo que repercutiría imprevistamente en su futuro.

Sintiendo que la tempestad había pasado, Kurama se recostó en el regazo de Hinata, quien dulcemente le acarició, nada quedaba del gatito desnutrido y desarrapado que ella y Naruto rescataran dos semanas atrás, libre de parásitos, su pelo ahora era suave y su constitución robusta, de un bonito color naranja que asemejaba al pelaje de un zorro.

\- Vaya, entre más veo este examen, más deprimido me pongo… – luego de un prolongado silencio, Naruto, que no podía quedarse callado por mucho, retomó la palabra, sacando un pedazo de papel doblado del bolsillo, mirando pesaroso el enorme 35 marcado con rojo.

\- Si quieres, podría ayudarte a estudiar, las matemáticas se me dan bien… – se ofreció amablemente, queriendo serle de ayuda.

\- Nah, no tienes por qué sacrificarte, incluso Sakura-chan ha sido mi tutora y no he visto buenos resultados.

\- "Si das por hecho que será un fracaso antes de intentarlo, un fracaso es lo que obtendrás" – recitó con los ojos cerrados – eso solía decirme mi madre cuando quería darme por vencida en algo… – Naruto la miró por un minuto entero, incomoda con el prolongado silencio, Hinata estaba por arrepentirse de haber hablado, pero con una sola frase, el otro devolvió su confianza.

\- Tu madre era sabía, si lo ves así, en realidad es muy lógico… – agradecida por el halago a su madre, asintió con una tímida sonrisa – de acuerdo, me convenciste, lo intentaré – de un salto se puso en pie, y quedando frente a ella le extendió la mano para estrechar la suya – es un trato, nos vemos después de clases Hinata-sensei.

\- ¡Si! – devolviendo el gesto de su amigo, asintió con una sonrisa emocionada, feliz, al sentir su relación más cercana que nunca.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
